My Opposite Me
by Mist of Clandestine
Summary: Ater a humiliating day, Mikan Sakura decides to got to a camp in place of her brother and prove she's not so vulnerable. But wait till she meets Natsume Hyuuga, a huge friendship develops between them or could it be love?
1. Not a bit like a girl

My Roommate's a Girl

**Before we begin the story, I just wanna say a few things. The small poem or whatever you like to call it which at the beginning of the chapter is written by me (It's stupid, I know). I encourage you to send me your reviews and critics about the story. Please send me your suggestions or anything that may have offended you. Send me reviews about anything please because I've REALLY worked hard on this chapter and would really appreciate the reviews. Anyway, enough of this boring stuff time to get on with the story!**

**-- Mikazuki Shinobu**

**My Opposite Me**

**Chapter: 1 **

**Not a bit like a Girl**

_Could I still be someone else?_

_Would you want me if I'm not myself?_

_But I'll still need someone to shed some light_

_Some one to make things right_

-- Mikazuki Shinobu

I knew I had to win this race. Everything about me depended on it and if I lost I just couldn't live with myself. This was the only way I could prove to them that I was as good as them. "On your mark!" a boy's voice rang out through the crowds of students that had gathered to watch. Most of them had betted that I would lose but I knew in the passing minutes I would prove them wrong.

I had to.

"Get set!" I started to feel my muscles pump up as I readied myself. I made my feet get a good grip on the ground. "Go Mikan!" I recognized Ruka's voice. Now the noise reduced as everyone watched intently. "Go!" the race started. I ran with all my strength, I felt my cap fall of my head and my hair fly all around me. I was winning! I felt like I was the queen – or to be more precise – the king of the world. Luck was finally on my side; I was triumphant! I could just imagine myself jeering at Makoto and all the other students would, of course, envy me. I could finally see the finishing line ahead of me. I really was going to win.

I risked a look back and knew at once it was a mistake; the guy behind me was gaining on me! And fast! I forced myself to run even faster but I slowly started to slow down as I felt my whole body scream at me to rest. I tried to ignore but I just couldn't. I looked at the grass next to the track field and felt tempted to go and lay on it. No! I had to win this; I just couldn't afford to lose. I regained my old speed and I heard as everyone around me started to scream……but not for me. Makoto had passed me and was nearing the finishing line and I knew at that moment all hope was lost. I was losing and Makoto was winning. "Mikan go on! You can do it!" a boy's shout cut through my thoughts. "I can do this! I _will _win!" I whispered to myself but I spoke too soon. Makoto had reached the finishing, "No!" the word escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

How could this happen? I was so close to winning. Now I couldn't go there……I couldn't face anyone right now. So, I did the only thing I could think of, I ran in the opposite direction to the only place where I knew I would feel safe, the Sakura tree. I ran hard biting my lower lip to stop the tears that threatened to spill. This wasn't the way things should have happened…to me. I bit my lip even harder to stop the tears and I rubbed my eyes. I looked up at it and sighed. I sat down and leaned my head against the trunk.

"At least you don't have to worry about anything." I said. I don't know why, but I liked to talk to the tree. Call me insane if you have to but this was the only place I could act like the girl I was. This was the only place I could act like myself and not be afraid of what the other people would be thinking. Suddenly all the tears I trapped inside started to gush out like a river and I started to tell all my woes to the tree. After awhile I started to hiccup, "T…hic…this isn't hic fair." I wailed.

"Hey tomboy." I recognized Kuro's teasing voice. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in it. I felt him move towards me and lay a hand on my back. "Mikan?' he said in a gentle. "Are you ok?"

"Ok?" I shrieked, my brown hair tumbling down my face as I felt my body heat up with anger. "Do I look ok to you?" I said flailing my arms. "I've just been humiliated in front of the whole school and you come and ask me whether I'm ok."

"Mikan." He said softly. "Whatever it is, you always know you can tell me." He reached towards my wrist and pulled me down to sit next to him. I sat down without hesitation and started to tell about the race. He listened without interrupting until I reached the end. "Tell me then why did you race against him in the first place, hmm?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, you see today he…I…" I tried to think of a good way to tell him what I was trying to say. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell about what happened.

**Flashback:**

_Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as I tried to run as fast as I could to reach school. Mr. Ayumu would kill me if I was late; he said that there would be a really serious punishment if anyone reached school late. I could still remember the look on his face as he explained to us the rules about school on our first day. His face looked scary and threatening; I shivered at the thought of what he would do to me. I imagined the horrible stuff he would do to me. _

_I imagined myself wearing a pink dress with high heels while the whole class laughed at me but I quickly pushed that thought aside. Mr. Ayumu couldn't be that cruel could he? Sure, he glared at everyone in class if they made noise and sure he _did_ look cruel which – in a weird sort of – way reminded me of Snape from Harry Potter. I looked down at my watch to make sure I wasn't already late. _

_7:30 a.m _

_Woah! 7:30 a.m? I slowed down to a walk, I've never been…… this early. Oh well, I'll just walk to school since I'm almost there anyway. I shrugged my backpack further onto my shoulders. I listened to the birds chirp as I walked; I felt so calm to listen to them. I mean, they looked so free to be who they were with no care in the world, they just sang on and on not bothered whether people thought it was ugly or beautiful which I think it would be really bad if somebody thought they're was song ugly. I gave a deep sigh and smiled to myself as I walked through the school gates. "Why couldn't _I _be like them so carefree, so happy, so….."_

"_Hey, lesbian." _

_I recognized that cocky voice and felt my temper rise but I forced myself to keep calm. I turned around to face, I shuddered , Makoto. Makoto was the type of guy most of the girls had a crush on. Most girls were attracted to his brown eyes which looked hazel in the sun and dark hair which he constantly kept combing which, by the way, irritated me. I mean, what type of guy keeps on combing his hair even in class. I felt so irritated at the sight of him. Girls thought he was sweet, cute, loving and generous but I thought of him as a stupid jerk with no care for other people, he was a fake. _

"_What do you want jerk?" I asked him and did not even try to disguise the irritation in my tone. _

"_Aww……come on," he poured honey all over his voice "That's no way to treat a friend."_

"_Friend?" I gave a snort at the thought of him being _my_ friend. That would be the last thing….correction, the thing I would never be forever. I gave another snort. "Friend?" I repeated and put my bag down on the ground. "Now, since when have we been friends hmm? All you ever do to me is you ruin my life!" I couldn't help but scream at him._

"_True." He said calmly. I stared at him in disbelief. First he calls me a lesbian, then he calls himself my friend and now he's agreeing to what I'm saying. This is truly unbelievable, I must be dreaming. I pinched myself, nope, that hurt. _

_This is reality! Ooook, so will the real Makoto stand up, please._

"_You know, I've heard quite a few things about you Mikan."_

"_What did you hear?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh nothing much," he began but I started to leave. I've had enough of him. "Except that you and Daiki have been, how should I say this? Making out?" My head whipped around to him and I glared at him. "Daiki?" I said the name slowly and precisely. Makoto gave me a satisfied smile, "Yes, Daiki." He said in a rather irritating tone and that's when my nerves snapped. "Who the hell is he?" I shouted. "No one just the person _you _kissed." he said_

"_What?!" I flailed my arms. I would never kiss guy and now Makoto's saying, _I _kissed a guy! I mean guys, no offence, are so undesirable to me. Sure they're really good for friends but to me they're not good life partners. I mean, I don't even know who the heck Daiki is! That's when it hit me, Makoto, he was setting me up for another one of his crazy scams. My hands slowly formed into fists and my feet dug into the ground. "Ok, Makoto, what's your plan this time? Huh?" I asked and prayed with all my might that it wouldn't be something girly. "Oh, nothing much." _

"_What are you talking about?" I said hoping my temper would stay calm for another minute or so. _

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about."_

"_Don't. you. dare." But he just smirked at me. That's it I couldn't take anymore. I've handled his teases, his insults and taunt for almost four years now but this was so idiotic. I dug my feet into the ground and lashed out my fists at him but he caught my hand and twisted it behind my back. I gave out a gasp of pain. _

"_Let go of me." I hissed._

"_You girls are so vulnerable" he said. "Girls are not as vulnerable as you think we are." I started to struggle but his grip was tight and firm. "Yeah, right. I've already got proof of your vulnerability but you have none." He turned me around and looked into my eyes. _

"_Shut up" I hissed at him_

_I could see he was enjoying himself…very much. "Shut up!" I shouted at him and sent my knee in to his stomach which sent him sprawling on the floor. "You want proof? Fine, I'll give you proof! Meet me after school at the race track." I picked up my bag and walked away without looking back._

**End of Flashback**

"Well, from my point of view I think it was your fault." He said

"My fault?" I stared at him open mouthed.

"Remember, you were the one who challenged him not the other way around and close your mouth. It's deuced unattractive, gaping like that." He put his hand under my chin and closed my mouth.

"But he was annoying me!" I stood up and looked down at him

"True, but you should have thought before you acted and besides try to enjoy the summer vacation." He said

I sat down beside him again deep in thought. "Then, at least do me a favor, will you?" I looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Help me be a boy."

**Later that Night:**

I sat in front of my dresser after my shower and looked at my long brown hair. I took my brush and started to comb but then I put back down as I looked at my reflection. "Why do I even bother?" I looked at my big brown eyes, my hands which were always clumsy and my face which looked more like the delicate creature I was than any boy.

"Hey sweetie!" my mom popped her head through the door.

"Hey, mom." I faked a smile at her but that didn't fool her. She knew what was going on.

"How's my little cherry, today?" she asked as she sat down beside me and started to stroke my head. That was my dad's nickname for me.

"My day makes the Jurassic Park look like heaven." I said as I buried my face in my pillow.

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad?"

"Nope, its worse." I sat up straight next to her.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not yet. Not until I've dealt with it." I said and sat quietly thinking.

"You know," my mom began. "Your brother wants to join the Clash of the Band but you know that I always send him to that Summer Camp. If I send him to that Band thing he'll miss out on his camp which, of course, I wouldn't want. Boys, really become boys at that camp! What do you think I should do?"

That's when it hit me! "Of course!" I shouted loudly which made my mom jump. "Why didn't I think of it before? Mom, you're a genius." My mom looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Me? Oh, why thank you but……" I was already out of the room and out of hearing. I rushed to the phone, picked it up and punched in the numbers as quickly as I could. I could hear the phone ring. "Come on, come on." I slowly whispered.

Finally someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Umm……Is Hotaru there?"

"Sorry," the voice yawned "No Hotaru." The voice drawled and the line went dead. This time I dialed the numbers carefully and as slowly as possible. My fingers trembled as excitement threatened to burst. The phone rang again. "Please, please. Hotaru" I whispered urgently.

"Hello?" Hotaru's voice came through the other end.

"Hotaru!" I squealed. I heard Hotaru sigh.

"Yes?"

"I've got good news! Now listen to my idea!"

**Next Morning:**

Hotaru and Kuro sat on the couch while I sat on the floor. Mom had already left after telling us that she'd be back late and we were not to wait for her. I had already told my plan to Kuro and I was beaming at him, Hotaru's unwavering amethyst eyes wore a bored expression and Kuro looked shock not happy as I had planned. "Are you sure about this?" Kuro asked his face filled with doubt.

"Yeah, I mean how hard could it be?"

"Can we go over the plan once again?" Hotaru groaned while I gave a deep sigh and prepared to say the plan the hundredth time! Ok, ok so maybe it ain't the hundredth time! I'm just tired of repeating the same thing _over_ and _over_ and over _again_!

"Ok, look." I said through clenched teeth. "I go to your summer camp and pretend to be you and you get to stay away from it and as I stay there I get to be a boy."

Kuro stayed quiet for a while and thought. Silence enveloped the whole room except for the sound of the clock ticking. My heart was beating so loud that I swear Kuro and Hotaru could hear it. Finally Kuro broke the silence. "Oook but where can I stay? Mom is bound to find me in a neighborhood this small and what about you? You can't just go away like that?"

"Oh don't worry! Hotaru and I got it all figured out, silly. I'll just tell mom that I'm off to the Clash of the Bands while it will be you who's actually going there while I'm at the camp"

"Woah! Backtrack there, did you just say Clash of the bands?!"

I got up and sat down next to him and put a hand around his shoulders. "Yup, you've got it right." I could see the flicker of amusement in Hotaru's eyes as she produced an envelope. Kuro grabbed it and ripped it open and gasped in amazement mouth wide open. "What the hell?! You got this for me?" Kuro stared at the piece of paper in his hand. It was the approval paper for Kuro and his band to play at the Clash of the Bands.

"No," Hotaru replied calmly "we got it for my dead dog."

Suddenly Kuro became serious "But where did you get this from?"

"Let me see, remember your band? Well they sent in your registration and a video of the Fallen Thorns playing." Kuro belonged to a band called the Fallen Thorns. Kuro played the electric guitar and sometimes the vocalist, Ruka was the drummer, Yori was the acoustic guitarist and Mariko played the keyboard and piano. Sometimes I sang but not frequently. Anyway, back to the present. "And you got in. End of story! So, what do you say?" I asked him.

"When do I leave?"

"You and I leave tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Really?" I hugged him tightly until he was gasping for air.

"Mikan, you might wanna let go of me."

"Oh, right." I let go and thought for a while. "So you wanna do a little shopping?" I smiled as Kuro and Hotaru stared at me in disbelief.

"Did you just say shopping?" Hotaru asked and I nodded. "The world's about to end." Hotaru fell back on the couch.

(Sometime later……)

I was sitting on a large saloon chair and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I poked out my tongue at myself and smiled. Hotaru and Kuro had gone in to one of the rooms to choose a wig for me. Hotaru had first suggested that I bald myself but no way that would happen!

Not my precious hair!

I imagined myself entering the camp and playing all the games the guys play. At the end of the camp I would be a full pledged boy and I would leave without anyone knowing I was girl. Easy peasy! A vision of me racing Makoto and winning popped into my head. I could already hear the crowd cheering my name. "Mikan! Mikan! Mikan….."

"Mikan!" Hotaru's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I looked up at her.

"Why were you smiling like a mad person at the mirror? Look, you've already scared a lady out the saloon." Hotaru pointed at a lady who hurriedly grabbed her bag and rushed out of the saloon. "Not my fault." I shrugged. "So what have you got for me?"

'There weren't many wigs that looked like my hair" Kuro explained "but this was the closest." Hotaru wrapped my hair in one of those hair caps and Kuro put the wig on my head. "Wow," Hotaru exclaimed "you two look alike." I stood next to Kuro and I had to agree we _did _look alike. "That's because we're twins, Hotaru." Kuro snickered but Hotaru had a comeback ready.

"Oh, I didn't know a brainless bimbo could be related to a baka." Hotaru replied calmly

"Hey!"

Ten minutes later, after we had bought the wig, Kuro, Hotaru and I sat in one of the cafés. Hotaru quietly sipped her coffee her eyes fixed on the sunset, Kuro just picked his cake with his fork and I was sipping my juice quietly thinking. "Mikan, I'm going now. I'll see you two at home right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, good. Now I've got to go." Kuro got up, left some money on the table and left before we even had a chance to ask where.

Typical Kuro……

"So, what do you wanna do next?" I asked Hotaru.

"Nothing."

"Music? Walk?" I suggested hoping she'd do something exciting.

"Nothing." She repeated. She sipped the last of her drink and pushed her chair back. "Let's go Mikan." "Sure." I got up from my chair and Hotaru and I left the shop to be met by a familiar yet irritating face.

Luna Koizumi.

She was wearing a pink mini skirt, white tube top and black high heels; silver bangles on each wrist and sunglasses atop of her blond hair. Two of her attendant – oops, I mean girlfriends – were with her carrying shopping bags on each arm.

Seriously, I didn't know what guys saw in her with her overly tanned skin and rotten behavior. I mean just because guys totally fall at her feet, Luna thinks she's the Mistress of the World.

In your dreams, Luna!

"So, finally couldn't resist yourself huh?"

I scowled at her. "What do you want, Luna?"

Luna ignored that and continued with her talk. "It's really odd to see you out shopping." She sneered. "Tired of you hand me downs I guess." She sighed and fanned herself dramatically. Her girls snickered.

Typical……

"You know what, Luna? After all these years, I'm going to come out now. You've got real guts, I can tell you that and you've also got some bitchy behavior there. Makes me think of sewer rats." Luna gasped and I rejoiced inside.

Childish, I know.

But when you've known Luna as long as I have you'll agree with I've just said. "You know what Mikan let me tell you something too." She pointed a neatly manicured finger at me. "You are much lower than sewer rats or even the sewer. You're one of those girls going about pretending to be some one else when she's actually ruining her family's pride by thinking that once she acts like a boy everything would be fixed and tarnishing her mother's name. With everything you've done I bet your father's turning in his grave, Mikan Sakura." She hissed my name.

That's when my hand lashed out and I hit her straight on the cheek with a loud smack. Luna staggered back and her fan girls – or whatever you call those toads – caught her dropping their shopping bags. Everything around me was gone, I didn't care if other people were watching, Luna had mentioned my father and that was the last straw. Once she mentioned him every calmness inside of me just snapped. I glared at her and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Don't you dare mention my father, again." I hissed. With that I walked away with Hotaru.

(Back at Home……)

I sat at the kitchen table; a piece of chicken leg in front of me. "You know, Mikan you just can't stare at that chicken, it's meant for eating."

I glared at Kuro and he winced.

I grabbed the chicken, sank my teeth into it and started it like one of those Vikings you see on TV.

"Luna." I said through mouthful of chicken.

"Idiotic Luna." I continued

"Mentioning my father like that." I hissed.

"How dare she mention my father like that!?" I shouted slamming the chicken leg on the table which mad Kuro jump. "Who the hell does she think she is?! Huh?"

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted from the couch "Shut up! I'm trying to watch this damn movie, you idiot. Now shut up!"

I stomped towards the couch, grabbed the remote from Hotaru and switched off the TV. "Is that all you care about? That damn movie? When Luna's just mentioned my father." I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek and I didn't bother to wipe it.

"Do you remember what Luna said?"

Hotaru nodded.

_You're one of those girls going about pretending to be some one else when she's actually ruining her family's pride by thinking that once she acts like a boy everything would be fixed and tarnishing her mother's name. With everything you've done I bet your father's turning in his grave, Mikan Sakura. _That's what Luna had said.

"Now tell me Hotaru, if acting like a boy would bring back everything then I wan my father back. I want him, Hotaru." I knew saying this was silly or even naïve but the pain was too much too handle especially after what Luna said. Tears were flowing down my cheek and I collapsed on the floor crying. Hotaru wrapped her arms around me and sat down next to me.

"It can't bring back dad, Mikan." Kuro said. I looked at him through tear filled eyes then buried my face in Hotaru's shoulder and cried silently.

_/ My Opposite Me \_

I didn't know why I had talked myself into this. I mean, every single part in me was tingling and there were butterflies in my stomach. Kuro was at the front driving while Hotaru sat next to me. I was already wearing the wig, one of Kuro's jeans and a loose shirt to hide my breasts.

"Hotaru, I feel funny." I whined.

Hotaru looked at me and gifted me with a knock on the head. "Get a grip, Mikan. We'll be there soon. Look we're already there." Hotaru pointed. I looked out through the window; there was a sign that read 'PurpleMoon Camp'. We passed the sign and I saw a couple of long camp houses – reminded me of the dorm – , a lake and the campers with their things; standing around and talking with each other, laughing or just simply being shy. We got out of the car and I breathed in the fresh air of nature. I took out my bag and Kuro went to open the trunk. "What are you taking?" I asked curiously.

"Hotaru's bag." He muttered.

"Hotaru's bag?" I repeated

"Yeah, I'm gonna be staying with you but its more like keeping an eye on you." Hotaru answered taking a purple bag from the trunk.

"Look you guys, there's no need for anyone to take care of me. I can take care of myself." I said slowly and distinctively.

Hotaru turned to Kuro, "I told you she wouldn't agree. It's just a waste of your money Kuro and my time."

As soon as Hotaru finished her sentence, a sleek white stopped next to ours. The door opened and a young guy stepped out. He had a well built body, blond hair and his eyes…his eyes were really the most attract – scratch that part off; what I meant is that his eyes are coolest part of him. He was smiling like everything was wonderful in life, I must have been staring because he looked towards me and came over.

"Hi." His voice sounded like it belonged in a movie and I was hooked not like the 'in love' hooked or anything but the 'I would really love to be your friend' type of hooked. "H-hi" I said totally hypnotized his eyes and felt a jab in my ribs.

"Use your guy voice." Hotaru whispered in my ear.

"Oh," I cleared my throat. "I mean hi" I smiled back.

"So, you new here?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, me too! I'm Ruka Nogi, by the way." I stared at him. Oh, God! I didn't have a name. "M-my name is uh……Riku……"

"Shinobi. His name is Riku Shinobi." Hotaru came to my rescue.

"And who's this pretty lady? Is she your girlfriend Riku?" Ruka asked.

"Who? Hotaru? You've got to be kidding me!" I laughed. "I wouldn't date her for a million dollars." I said which was a mistake. I felt an aura of evil emitting from Hotaru and before I knew it I was on my back. Do _not _ask me what happened, I don't know. I got up and dusted myself. "I'm Hotaru Imai and these are my two _friends_," Hotaru stressed on the word 'friends' "Kuro and Riku, nice to meet you Ruka." Hotaru said in an – I shuddered – kind voice!

Totally creepy!

"Mr. Ruka we've got to go!" A man shouted. Ruka nodded and gave one of his million dollar smile. "I've got to go, see you guys around." He ran off. Hotaru turned towards us and said the most unbelievable thing she had ever said, "I'm coming."

"And why? May I know? Surely it's not because of Mr. Ruka Nogi, hmm…"

"Shut up, Kuro. Now go."

"Sure, sure." Kuro backed away with his usual goofy smile glued on his face. I smiled, "Thanks a lot, Kuro." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I smiled again but looked horrified. "Mikan," he whispered "I don't think you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? A sis can give her brother a kiss can't she?"

"Yeah, but you're a guy." I turned around and everyone was looking at me. Everything was so silent that I swear I could hear the crickets.

"What?!" I finally shouted and they all went back to their work.

"We're off to a bad start here." Hotaru sighed and shook her head.

(That night…)

Finally after, Kuro had left and Hotaru had gone to her room which she shared. I had been correct about the cabin; it did look like a dorm. Anyway, I was already in my room or cabin and my room mate hadn't come yet.

Good.

I could remove the cloth around my chest but the wig had to be on, just in case. Tomorrow morning, the campers would have the full day to make friends and know each other and during the night we'd have a campout. Of course, there would be girls; I hoped that none of them would recognize me to be a girl. I sighed and finally changed into my pajamas. I lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up to my cheek. I wouldn't want my room mate to see anything, now would I? I fell asleep immediately dreaming about my time here.

Oh god, would it be awesome!

_/ My Opposite Me \_

The next morning I woke up early. I felt so fresh and happy, must be Mother Nature working her way through me. I turned to my side and found myself facing my roommate. He had raven black hair with his bangs covering his face; he was sleeping with only his jeans on and his chest bare. I stared at him; he looked so……so handsome!

Woah! Wait did I just say handsome? No way, man! I must have meant to say stupid.

Suddenly the guy opened his eyes and I stared into them. They were the unusual shade ever, his eyes were crimson and they were so damn sexy!

"What the hell are you staring at me for?" his voice startled me. It reminded me of some kind of person who didn't want anyone in this world; made me think of the beast from 'Beauty and the Beast'.

Little did I know I was staring face to face to this world's beast!


	2. Friends

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry, it took me a loooooong time to update. It's just that, home works have been burdening me down lately. Anyway, I made a couple of mistakes in the last chapter, so let me correct them before I start the story so you won't get confused.**

**First, by mistake I put Ruka's name in the Fallen Thorns (remember Kuro's band?). Well, it's not supposed to be there. While I was writing that I was thinking of Ruka's part in the story and by mistake I accidentally wrote Ruka's name. Instead of Ruka it's supposed to be Taichi, ok?**

**Then, I know, you guys think that Mikan came here to act like her brother. But she got captivated by Ruka's eyes and she was REALLY nervous that she forgot about her brother and blurted out the name Riku. **

**The rest are grammatical errors. So, I hope I've cleared all your doubts. Any other questions, just send it to me, ok? Bye!!**

**--Mika**

**My Opposite Me**

**Chapter: 2 **

**Friends**

Keep smilin', keep shinin'

Knowin' you can always count on me

For sure, that's what friends are for.

-- 'That's what friends are for' sung by VARIOUS ARTISTS

"What are staring at me for?" he asked me for the second time. I snapped out of my trance and blinked. "Um……nothing." I said turning the other side looking like a tomato.

_What had just happened? _

_Did I just call him handsome?! _

_I must be sick. _

I touched my forehead but it was ok. I _did_ feel ok except for the butterflies flying around inside my stomach. I clutched my stomach and sighed. I turned around to look at my roommate. He was sitting up in bed staring out the window. I looked at him and couldn't help but awe at his body. He surely must be working out. I sat up in bed too, "Hey, my name's Riku. Riku Shinobi. What's your name?" I said cheerfully.

The guy looked at me for a while, then got out of his bed, picked up his towel and went out of the room.

"Nice to meet you." I muttered to no one in particular.

I stood in line waiting for food. I looked around and spotted Hotaru. She was sitting with a couple of girls who were chattering like a bunch of magpies. Hotaru obviously looked bored; I knew Hotaru would have never agreed to coming unless it had to do something with meeting a certain Ruka Nogi.

I smiled at that thought.

Hotaru had never had any liking towards any guy, except Kuro which she considered as a brother but other than that, no boys.

No guy even had the guts to ask her out.

I remembered one time when a guy had tried to put his arm on Hotaru's shoulder, he found himself flat on his back, gasping for air. She had simply grasped his hand, shifted her weight and thrown him over her shoulder.

Scary, huh?

I bet that guy would better think twice, now, before putting his arm on a girl who knows judo. I giggled at that thought.

"Hey, you wanna get your food now?" the cafeteria lady asked.

"Oh, um……I guess I'll take my food now." I said holding out my tray. The lady placed a croissant and a sandwich on my tray. I stared at the food, I smelt so delicious. I took my cup of mill. "Thanks." I muttered and searched for a table.

My mind wandered off to the rude guy today morning. I felt myself heat up at his rudeness.

Seriously, guys like that shouldn't even exist in this world……or maybe he was neat freak rushing off to have a shower, like that.

_I_, on the other, wasn't evenable to have a wash.

I mean, I couldn't go to the showers and strip off my clothes…you know what I mean.

I thought I'd have my bath tonight on the other side of the lake or if the shower rooms are empty, I think I'll take my chances.

"Hey, Riku!" I looked around searching for the owner of the voice. I spied Ruka sitting at table, waving at me. I immediately, walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey, Ruka." I said smiling, noticing his hazel eyes.

"So how's your first day, here?" he asked picking up his sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

"Dunno. My roommate turned out to be some rude bastard." I said biting viciously into my sandwich.

Ruka lifted an eyebrow, "So _who_ exactly is this guy?"

"Oh, some raven haired guy with crimson eyes." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, I looked around the room in search of the guy but I couldn't see him anywhere.

Man, just thinking about him makes my blood boil!

I slammed my fist on the table, "God, I hate him!"

"I think your 'rude bastard' is Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka said

"Natsume Hyuuga?"

_Why did that name sound familiar?_

_Natsume Hyuuga……_

_Hyuuga……_

_Oh, of course, his family's one of the richest people on earth._

_Well, he should have acted like the high styled aristocrat that he was._

I gave a snort. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Um……let's see," Ruka said, running his fingers through his blond hair. "I think, today we'd be free, so we could get time to meet other people and then tonight there's gonna be campfire but before we do anything, our camp teacher will talk to us."

I nodded and started with my croissant.

A guy with san colored hair approached us, "Hi, Koko." Ruka said without looking up.

"Dude, did you hear?" Koko asked settling himself down next to me.

"No, I don't know what I heard." He said calmly

"Did you hear, that Natsume Hyuuga's here. _The _Natsume Hyuuga."

"Yup, I've heard. That insolent idiot's my roommate. Haven't you heard?" I said angrily

The other guy grinned, "Look like someone got off the wrong side of bed today." He said teasingly

"It's Natsume who got off the wrong side today not me, buster!" I snapped

"Whatever you say, kiddo." He said leaning on his chair.

"Kiddo?!" What did this guy think I was?

A three year old?

"Riku, this is Koko. Koko, this is Riku." Ruka said sensing a fight on the way and wanting to change the subject.

"Nice to meet you, Riku." Koko said smiling, obviously unbothered by my hostility.

"Nice to meet you…I guess." I muttered. Koko gave me a deep stare

"Tell me, have I met you somewhere?" he asked, staring at me intently. "Hm. . .I think, I think I have."

_Uh-oh, I'm in trouble. _

"No, I don't think so." I said, picking my tray up hastily and walking away quickly. Before I could reach the exit, a man – or was it a woman? – with slightly long blond hair entered the cafeteria. He – or she – was wearing a white shirt and khaki pants or that's what it looked like anyway.

"Good morning everyone."

_Definitely a guy._

_A _weird_ guy._

"Welcome to PurpleMoon Camp. I'm Narumi," he said in a sing-song voice "the camp teacher for the boys and Ms. Hitomi, who's not here right now, is the camp teacher for the girls. Today, we've given you people time to get to know each other and tomorrow we shall begin. There are different departments here like Music, Arts, Drama, Nature, Sports and others. Each day there will be a different department and at the end of the day we'll have a campfire. Every Saturday, we'll go to the village to buy things. So, you guys can get to know people today and enjoy the beauty of Nature." He took a minute of silence "Now, good bye my children." He said and disappeared.

I walked out the door.

That teacher sure was weird. He must be gay or something. I walked towards my room, hoping to cool myself down.

Koko almost recognized me. I let out my breath in a whoosh, well; I better stay out of his way for now. But he seemed like a nice guy almost like Ruka.

I could get to like those two.

For now, I better live through my summer with my roommate. I opened my room door, and guess who I would see?

But Natsume Hyuuga himself

In the flesh

He was sitting at the desk, reading a book. I walked towards my bed, kicked off my shoes and lay down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling; I could hear him flipping the pages of his book.

"So, Natsume - -" I was cut off by his voice.

"How do you know my name?" he asked in a cold voice.

I rolled on my side and leaned on my arm, to get a better view of him. "You're popular here, haven't you noticed?" I asked sounding innocent

He turned back to his book in silence. "So, tell me is this your first time here?"

"Hn."

"What don you think of this place so far?"

He shrugged.

I felt irritated by him. I sat up on my bed, "Look, Natsume." He turned his chair to face me. "I know we've gotten on the wrong foot today but, I don't want spend the rest of _my _(I pointed my hands dramatically at myself) summer being at war with you. So, _please _can we at least be friends?"

He looked at me with those crimson orbs of his, "Hn." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then" I said happily, then lay back on my bed again.

I walked around the camp grounds following Natsume; we had come to an agreement to be friends.

At least, that's what I thought anyway.

I couple of girls walked up to us. Obviously a couple of Natsume's fans since they crowded around him with heart shaped eyes. These girls were obviously crazy for him and they pushed me out of their circle. I guess, they didn't want no outsider in their circle of love. I fell on my butt and sweared.

That's when I notice a familiar face push herself towards Natsume.

None other than the Wicked Witch of the World,

"Luna Koizumi." I hissed.

What was _she _doing here?

Come to extend her rule of cruelty, I guess.

At her presence the other girls dispersed.

Woah, even here she commands power. Who knows what she does to those girls, that they obey her.

She must be another of Natsume's fan.

Hah, Luna, worshiping some one else other than herself. Now, that's a sight worth seeing.

"Natsume-kun." She purred, laying her hand on his chest seductively. I felt a chill go up my spine but Natsume pushed her hand away and helped me off the ground.

"Stay away from me." He said quietly

"Oh, Natsume you don't mean that." She said wiping away an imaginary tear.

_Pathetic!_

He gave her an angry stare. "Oh, Natsume . . ." she whined. Natsume ignored her and walked away. I knew Luna was angry but she didn't show it. She smiled at the girls and walked away.

I knew she felt humiliated

_Just what you deserve Luna! _I snickered inwardly at her retreating back.

That's when, I spied a young girl, about my age she had green hair and green eyes. She looked at the scene with sad eyes. She wore a whit mini skirt, lavender shirt and tennis shoes. She was beautiful with her striking features. She noticed me staring and I smiled at her. I walked towards her, "Hey." I said, in a voice, that I thought, made me sound like a man.

"Hey, I'm Sumire Shouda." She smiled tilting her head to the side.

"Riku Shinobi, here." I grinned at her.

"Nice. I saw you get pushed out of that crowd. You know, you should stay away from those girls, especially when Natsume's around. They can be vicious, especially the blond. She's Luna Koizumi." She warned me.

How nice!

"You know her?" I asked her lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she shrugged her shoulders "she lives near me and she's always trying to make my life miserable." She gave a sigh and her sad eyes returned.

Obviously, Sumire needed a friend. She seemed to have lost all hope in life, lost the fact that she could trust someone and she seemed so broken. Maybe I could help her, _I_ could be her friend.

"So, Sumire um. . .you need a friend?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. Her eyes lighted up and she nodded.

"I would really like that Riku." She smiled and I saw real happiness in her eyes.

"Come, I'd like you to meet some of my other friends. Youi'll really like them." I pulled her by the hand and half – dragged her. I couldn't find Hotaru anywhere, so I decided to introduce her to Koko and Ruka.

Ruka and Koko were standing by the lake, skipping stones. Ruka said something and Koko laughed. "Guys!" I called out. They turned towards me and smiled. I stopped in front of them and let go of Sumire. I leaned forward, gasping for breath.

"Riku," she said out of breath "You didn't have to drag me! I can walk fine, you know." She said indignantly, standing up straight and smoothing her hair.

"I'll remember that next time. Anyway, I want you to meet my friends, Ruka and Koko" I pointed at them. "Guys, this is Sumire."

"Nice to meet you." Ruka said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, kitten." Koko smiled taking in Sumire's pretty figure. Sumire giggled. Obviously, he was captivated by her.

I mean, who wouldn't?

She seemed nice enough and she was really beautiful. I slapped my forehead and sighed. Koko just _had _to flirt with her, didn't he? I gave Ruka a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, why don't we sit over there?" I said pointing to a tree. So, we went and sat under the shade of the tree. Koko sat next to Sumire hoping to chat her up. Sumire picked up a couple of the flowers growing nearby and started to make a circle of flowers. I lay on the grass and Ruka lay next to me.

We watched the clouds pass. "Look! That one looks like a horse. What do you think, Ruka?" I said pointing

"Yes, it does." He said.

"I really like clouds."

"Wow, Riku, no guys would have ever admitted that." Sumire said, lying down next to me. "Well, for you information, I'm not like other guys."

"Yeah, I noticed that." I looked in to her green pools and smiled.

Then, I gave a sigh.

"What is it, Riku?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing, when I was young, my dad and I used to watch the clouds and try to figure out what it looked like."

"Oh, so where is he now?"

"Dead." I said simply.

"Oh, Riku. I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" she gasped

"It's ok. Never mind it."

"I like clouds, too." Koko said, wanting to disperse the atmosphere of sadness. Sumire turned towards him and gave him a playful punch. "Yeah you do" she said laughing. "Here, I finished this." She said giving the completed flower circle to Koko.

Koko smiled at her and took it. He fidgeted with it, "Now, Koko, don't go breaking it. I just made it." She said giving his hand a slap. "So, tell me, Sumire, why were you standing all alone?" I asked getting up.

"Well," she looked down at her hands "I don't really have any friends, you see. Luna's been spreading rumors about me, which are not really pleasant. So, everyone's been trying to avoid." She sighed

"Then why don't you fight back?" Ruka asked

"Yeah, play a trick on her or something." I said

"What's the use? She'll spread even more horrible things a-and, (her voice cracked) I'll be in more trouble."

Koko noticed Sumire needed cheering up and dropped the flower circle lightly on her head. "Here, I crown you Queen of the Summer." He said. Sumire's eyes danced with laughter, "But don't you think it should be Queen of the Spring, Koko?"

"Spring, Summer, what does it matter! You're Queen of the Summer and what I says goes." He said dramatically. Sumire stood up and gave a bow. "Thank you, kind sir." She said in a posh lady's voice and Ruka and I laughed. Then, Sumire leaned forward and gave Koko a kiss on the cheek. Koko, then gave a bow, and said "Thank you, sweet maiden. Now may I steal your heart with a dance?" he offered his hand and Sumire took it. So, they started to dance in a silly way and Ruka and I roared with laughter.

(That night. . . Around the camp fire)

There was a fire in the middle and logs going around it in a circle. We all held a stick, with a sausage and two marshmallows at the end, towards the fire. Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire, Koko and I sat on one log. Within the past few hours we had grown close. I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Natsume but I didn't see him anywhere. . . again.

_Why _was I looking for him?

I decided to push him out of my thoguhts and turned back to my friends. Even Hotaru had come to like my new friends. I looked at her and found her laughing with Ruka. Everyone around the camp fire seemed happy. Then Mr. Narumi appeared with a young lady by his side. She had long black which was tied in to a pony and her eyes danced with laughter.

"Good evening, kids." Narumi greeted everyone. "So, how are you guys feeling?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Sleepy" were the replies.

"Good, good, I'd like to introduce you to Hitomi." He said and the lady smiled. "Now, there'll be other teachers, who are arriving tomorrow, so, now who wants to start with a song."

"Can we sing 'What I've done' by Linkin Park?" a boy asked.

"Nope, sorry." Narumi shook his head. "We're going to sing 'If you're happy and you know it'" he smiled at us like a kid.

"What?!" the whole gathering shouted and even Ms. Hitomi stared at him in surprise. "But Narumi?" she said. "These kids are teenagers for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, Mr. Narumi! Give us some rock songs!" Koko shouted.

"Ok, ok." Narumi held up his hands. "Look, I'll give you guys a deal." That got everyone's attention. "First, we'll sing my song, then yours, then mine and so on." He said and waited for everyone to respond. "Ok, I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. Now, let's start." Hitomi shook her head and sighed.

_If you're happy and you know it,_

_Clap your hands_

Mr. Narumi stopped because no one was singing. "If you guys don't sing with me, I'll make you sing this song every single day." He said threateningly.

"No, thank you!" we all shouted and started singing, very much embarrassed.

(Sometime later. . .)

I silently walked through the forest. I carried a towel and my other clothes; I prayed silently hoping no one would take it in to their head of coming to the other end of the lake. I reached the lake; I looked around, then finding it safe I started to remove my pants.

"What are you doing here?" I recognized Natsume's voice and quickly pulled up my pants.

"Uh, Natsume?" I asked it like a question, because I had no answer to his question.

"Do I have to keep asking questions, twice, for you to understand?" he asked quietly.

"No, I guess not." I said picking up my towel.

"Then, tell me what are you doing here?"

"I came for a bath." I said in an isn't-it-obvious tone

"A bath?" he raised his eyebrow in doubt.

"Y-yeah, I heard that lake water's really good for your skin." I gave him a goofy smile, hoping my little fib would work. "Besides, what are _you_ doing here?" It was my turn to be doubtful.

"I come out here every time." He said "but since you're here, you might as well take your bath." He said picking up a stone and throwing it in to the lake. He didn't leave like I wanted, it was like I was expected me to strip down in front of him.

"What are you waiting for, go have your bath."

"With you around? No way!" I said crossing my arms.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's my first time here too." He said and left. My hands fell to my side and I stared at his back. I thought he was going to fight with me and tell that guys usually didn't mind other guys.

But I got nothing.

Just a reply to my question.

Today morning' question.

He was really confusing and so, forlorn but . . . oh, it doesn't matter.

I took off my wig and kept it with my new clothes, which was on a big stone and I took off my clothes. I felt my hair on my back and gave my hair a shake. I removed the cloths around my breast and gave a sigh of relief. It felt so good to be free. Then I slipped in to the lake.

I heard nothing but the chirps of crickets and the hoot of an owl. I watched the moon, pass by slowly and enjoyed my peace.


	3. Beautiful Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice because I'm too much of a dork to think up of such a nice and cool anime :P. The songs or quotes at the beginning aren't mine either.**

**My Opposite Me**

**Written by:**

**Mikazuki Shinobu**

**A whole lot of thanks to my Beta reader Vione. **

**Chapter: 3**

**Beautiful Soul**

I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase; you're the one I want to hold

I won't let another minute go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul

--'Beautiful Soul' by **Jesse McCartney**

I ran as quickly as possible. I didn't want to miss my cooking classespecially on the first day. I passed by the lake and came to a door. There was a picture of a cake on it; this had to be it. I opened the door and was lucky enough that Mr. Echizen, our cooking teacher, wasn't there yet. I gave a sigh of relief and walked up to my friends. Ruka and Hotaru were looking through a cook book and from time to time they laughed. So, I walked over to Koko and Sumire who were standing in front of one of the stoves.

"Morning, guys." I greeted them.

"Good morning, Riku." Koko greeted me while Sumire gave me a pretty smile. Koko handed me and apron and I slipped it on. "So, how are you guys today?" I asked. "I'm great." Koko said. "I'm not. I was up all night, against my will." Sumire said blowing a piece of hair away from her eye.

"Why? What happened?" Koko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Luna was up all night with her girlfriends doing each others nails, hair and those other girly stuffs. Then, as if that wasn't enough, a couple of guys came to the window and they started to do all those Rome and Juliet things and this went on until one in the morning." Sumire slammed the wooden spoon she was holding on the counter. "Can this get anymore idiotic?" she asked and I just shrugged. "So, what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Do? What am I going to do?!" Sumire shrieked waving the spoon in my face

"Ok, ok. Don't get worked up Sumire." I said trying to calm her down. "Worked up? I was up all night listening to them say 'Romeo oh Romeo where art thou, Romeo'" Sumire said imitating the girls. I erupted in to a fit of giggles. Then, Mr. Echizen entered the room, "Good morning class." Everyone became silent and looked at Mr. Echizen. "Today, we'll be baking cakes and I want everyone to find a partner. The cook books are on the counter, pick a recipe and start baking. At the end, you can eat your creation." Mr. Echizen said and a stampede of girls started running towards Natsume:

"Natsume, be my partner"

"No, he's mine."

I watched the girls crush poor Natsume but Natsume just pushed them away and walked up to a girl with raven colored hair. He was saying something to her and she nodded. Then they walked towards a counter and the girl started flipping through the pages of a cook book. She pointed to something and Natsume nodded. She gave a squeal and gave him a hug.

I stared at this surprising scene which was going on before my eyes. Natsume actually asked a girl to be his partner and now…now he's allowing her to hug him? I would have fainted then and there if someone hadn't tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Luna. "Luna." I gasped.

"You know me? Oh wait, of course. Everyone knows me, I'm popular." She said and I gulped.

_What does she want now?_

"So you want to be my partner?" she asked giving her hair a flip.

_Oh, my god! Luna had her flirting face on! _

_She was flirting with me!_

_With me!_

"I…I" I started but then she cut me off with a squeal. "Oh, you are so cute. Come on, let's go bake some strawberry shortcakes!" she said pulling me by the arm and towards a counter. I knew it was impolite to refuse a lady but Luna was no lady. So I pulled my arm away and Luna turned around. "What?" she asked. "Look, Luna I..." I started to say that I didn't like her and she was a stupid witch and I didn't care about her cake.

"Y…you don't like strawberry shortcakes?" she asked giving me a pair of pathetic looking eyes. I gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I don't." I ended up saying

"Ok, then we'll make chocolate!"

_God, why couldn't I just say 'no'!_

So, Luna and I worked on our chocolate cake. Well, I did most of the working anyway since Luna didn't want to ruin her make up or something girly. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Riku." I answered in a bored tone.

"That's really cute." She giggled which made me even more irritated. I tried to conceal the beast inside of me that wanted to kill Luna right on the spot. "Luna, could you melt the chocolate for me?" I asked her.

"But Riku," she whined "the girls just gave me a manicure." She held up her hands to show me her nails. "Ugh!" I slapped myself on the fore head "Fine! I'll do it myself."

"You are such a sweetheart!" she took out a nail filer and started filing her nails.

_Could this get any worse?_

Cooking was never my style. I did used to help Mom in the kitchen sometimes but that stopped ever since……ever since Dad died. Before that, Dad was the alpha cook and Mom and I were the beta cooks. Dad taught me how to cook different types of dishes and Mom used to teach me baking. Kuro used to help sometimes but most often he'd be with Dad in the garage or showing Mom his latest music.

Those were the good old days.

But times have changed. It's like Mom and Kuro were the only ones who have stayed the same. I sighed. That made me feel like the black sheep of the family. I pushed away the bangs which were covering my eyes. I stood erect and felt like I had a back ache. I took a glance of Luna out of the corner of my eye. She was happily filing her nails, obviously not knowing that I even existed. I also took a glance at Natsume and his 'girlfriend'. I thought of her with bitterness and anger. I felt another raging monster inside of me wanting to let out.

Wait!

What's wrong with me?

Why should I even bother with whom Natsume goes out with?

Why have been staring at him ever since I've been here at camp?

He's a rude jerk that I shouldn't even be bothered with but here I am thinking about him.

I'm downright thinking about him.

Gosh! Why can't I stop thinking about him?! I felt like ripping out my hair but it probably won't hurt since I'm wearing a wig. "Aargh!" I let out all of my feelings and all of misunderstandings of what I was feeling in that simple word, if 'aargh' is a word. Everyone, including my teacher, looked at me. I stared back at them, words lost in my mind; "This cake is just so hard to make." I said nodding and returning back to my work. I took a peek at Natsume and found him looking at me. I bowed my head and pretended that I was so absorbed in my work.

Obviously not!

(Lunch Time, At the Cafeteria. . .)

I slammed my tray on the table and Koko jumped in surprise. Ruka was unbothered by my hostile manner. "What's the matter this time?" Ruka asked.

"Luna." I hissed.

_And Natsume_

Ruka shrugged at that and Koko continued eating his sandwich. "Hello, guys? I'm in a crisis here!" I waved my hands frantically. Koko leaned towards me and whispered "Dude, stop that! This is so embarrassing."

"What do I care?!" I took a vicious bite in to my tuna sandwich.

"Ok, fine what did she do?" Ruka asked

"She was flirting with me!" I said it all in one breath. Koko and Ruka were staring at me like I was some lunatic. Then those guys started to laugh; "What?!" I asked in an annoyed tone.

_Did I just do something funny?_

"Dude, so what?!" Koko pretended to wipe away a tear.

"'So what' what?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Man, she was flirting with you. So what?"

"She was flirting with me! With me! I mean, she's not supposed to because I…" I stopped myself in time. Another minute and I would have told them I was a girl.

"Because what?" Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"B-because…"I swallowed. _What am I gonna say?_

"Because he's gay." Koko said

"Yeah. I mean, what?!" I turned to Koko, my mouth open.

"You're gay, right? That's why you don't like Luna flirting with you." Koko said in an isn't-it-obvious tone. I glared at him, "I am so not gay!" I snapped.

"Then why don't you like Luna flirting with you?" he asked leaning forward and staring me in the eye.

"Why? Because…because" Koko smirked at my faltering words. "Because I have a girlfriend!" I blurted out.

"Whoa!" Koko sat back in his chair and Ruka smiled. "So what's her name?" Ruka asked

"Name?" I asked trying to stall for time

"Yeah, name."

"Um…her name's…Mikan Sakura." I finally said or lied in my case.

"You mean Kuro's twin sister?" Koko said showing interest. "Yeah, how do you know Kuro?" I asked curious. "Well, we met on one of the band competitions. I was actually in the rival band and I think his sister sang once. She has a pretty good voice, that girl."

"Really? I never knew."

"So how did you get her?"

"Um…I…we had a bet that if I didn't beat her in air hockey I had to do what she said and if I won she had to become my girlfriend."

"Oh, ok and I thought that tomboy was struck by your serenade or something." Koko said laughing.

"Too bad." I said quietly.

After lunch we had about an hour free to rest and stuff. So, I headed back to my room and lay on my bed. I thought about the days I had spent here and the friends I had made. My life almost felt like a movie.

Not!

I turned on my side and thought about Natsume. Every time I thought about him I always felt some kind funny sensation in my stomach and my heart gives a flip. What could this feeling be? I sat up on my bed and rested my chin on my knee.

I couldn't understand this feeling at all!

Oh, please! Somebody tell me what's going on with me!

What is it about him that makes me feel this way?

I've never felt or even thought about anyone this way!

Maybe this feeling's just an accident. I know that sounds cheesy but it's the only reason I could come up with.

The only way I could trick myself in to thinking that what I feel isn't real.

The only way I would stop myself from ruining his life.

I had to stop this!

The door opened and in stepped Natsume. "Natsume." I gasped and fell off the bed. "Riku, are you ok?" he asked. I got up and smiled, "Yeah I'm ok." Natsume lay down on his bed. I stared at him and the sensation returned.

_Oh god, I have to stop this!_

_Please, just stop!_

I sat on my bed and covered my head. Maybe, I should start a conversation and this feeling would go away eventually. Yeah, that's a good idea but what could I ask him.

C'mon, think Mikan! Think!

"So, Natsume what is it like to be popular?" I asked a very stupid question. Of course, it must have felt great since Luna seemed to enjoy her popularity but Natsume's answer surprised me.

"Annoying." He said in a monotone.

"Annoying? How come?" I asked.

"Girls following you everywhere wanting to go on a date with you and of course you don't get any privacy with girls trying to get in to your house and all that stupid stuffs." Natsume said bluntly. "Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Natsume looked at me curiously, "Why do you want to know?" he asked

"Well, I don't know actually. Maybe, because…I just want to know and don't worry, I'm not going to sell this to any of the girls." Natsume shrugged, "No, I don't."

"But there are so many pretty girls after you. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend." Actually, I really was surprised.

"Well, it's not about how pretty the girls are. I don't want to make a mistake with a girl and end up hurting the girl. What I really want is someone who understands me and I should understand her, too. I want some one I can really talk to, like a best friend, you know?" I nodded at that and hugged my pillow. I felt some kind of wonderful sensation come over me. "Not just someone, who wants me just because I'm rich and stuff; I want someone who'll really love me whether I'm poor or someone else. I know I can be a jerk sometimes to the girls but it's just that I don't want to get close to anyone. I feel like if I get close to a girl that I don't really like I'll end up breaking her heart and…and I don't want that to happen." He sighed. "What about you Riku?" he asked

"Me? Um…yeah I have a girlfriend. Her name's Mikan Sakura." I said, my white lie rising to the surface again. I felt guilty saying that because Natsume had been completely honest and here I was telling him a lie but I couldn't tell the truth after what I had told Koko and Ruka.

Oh man, I felt so bad!

"So, what's she like?" His voice broke through my thoughts. "Mikan's um…I don't really know how to explain her but she's really nice once you get to know her and she's really stubborn. She's afraid to show her emotions and she's never really opened up to anyone but I guess that's what makes her all the more mysterious and challenging to me." I said actually describing myself and at the same time realizing what I really was. "Tell me, Natsume. Why are you so mysterious and like you don't want to let anyone in?" I asked

"Well, Honestly, I don't know. All I know is, as I've said before, I don't want get close to anyone and then end up hurting them. My words and actions are always cold and I don't want to hurt anyone with that. People think I'm a spoilt brat but they really don't know me." Then he got up and left the room.

That's when I understood the real Natsume.

Natsume was not the insensitive bastard as I had thought he was but Natsume was actually a sensitive guy.

Caring, protective, kind and also lonely.

Oh, how I had misunderstood him!

I wish…just wish that I had not misjudged him so badly.

Tears of guilt started to fall down my cheeks.

_Oh, Natsume! I'm so sorry! _

_I didn't know what I was saying! _

_I really sorry…Natsume…_

(That Night, Around the Campfire. . .)

I sat next to Koko during the campfire; staring deeply in to the fire. As usual Natsume was nowhere to be seen. He was such a loner but I guess that was another part of being Natsume. I just had to find a way to apologize to Natsume. I shoved my thoughts away when Mr. Narumi came. "Good evening, dears!" Mr. Narumi greeted us. "Well, I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far." The fire crackled and Mr. Narumi let the silence go on.

"Well, since nobody seems to be in the mood of singing today. Let's have dinner and then," his voice went mysterious "we'll have a ghost story." I waited for an evil cackle to erupt from his throat but nothing followed except for the silence which was even more unnerving than the cackle. "Ok, then. Let's eat!" Mr. Narumi said.

Quickly, all the campers got up and went towards one of the table laid with food. It felt more like a picnic rather than a camp but it was ok. I picked up a plate and took some food. I spotted the Natsume's 'girlfriend' in front of me.

Oh, wait!

Natsume said he didn't have a girlfriend but today morning I saw this girl hug him. Should I believe him? I mean, we did spend an afternoon of confessions but then I saw him with this girl. But the again, Natsume seemed completely honest today.

Someone pulled me away from the line, "Hey! I didn't get my food yet!" I shouted. Koko cleared his throat and pointed at my plate. I looked at my plate filled with food and then smiled sheepishly at Koko. "Man, is something wrong with you?" he asked.

"No, I just…I have a lot on my mind."

"Thinking about Mikan?" he teased me. I shrugged and we sat down. "Hey Riku. Hey Koko" Sumire came and sat down next to me. She seemed to be in a better mood than today morning.

"Hi." Koko and I said in unison.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" she asked taking a bite out of her hot dog.

"Did you hear about Riku's girlfriend? Her name's Mikan Sakura." Koko's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh, really? I'd love to meet her, Riku." Sumire said happily.

_Oh Riku, what have you gotten yourself into?_ I scolded myself silently

"Yeah, I bet she'd be delighted to meet you too." I said and stuffed a sandwich in my mouth. After everyone had finished dinner, we sat around the fire and Mr. Narumi started his story.

_Long ago, _he said in a hoarse and scary voice _before this camp was set up; a village was situated here. People in the village were friendly to each other and joy was everywhere. But this happiness only lasted for awhile. Soon from every house children started to disappear. These children were usually found dead in the forest, battered and dead but they were found in an even worse condition if the moon was full. Everyday parents' cries filled the air and the brothers and the sisters of the dead were hidden by the parents in fear that the thing that did this would return._

_People started to suspect one another and trust was lost between friends and relatives. Now, parents even more suspected Mary Lamb; she was a favorite among the children but the parents distrusted her. Some said she was a witch and others said she was a vampire who fed on the blood of little children. On the day Mary was to be married a group of people burst in to the church, waving pitch forks and fires. May's fiancée tried to protect but he was killed in the process and Mary was dragged away. Mary shrieked and cried about her innocence but no one would listen. She was hanged and burned while the people around her rejoiced knowing that their children were soon safe._

_Even after she was killed; children started to disappear. People were even more worried now but soon Old man Thomas was caught in the act. He was hanged; but when it was supposed to be a day of rejoicing people mourned for how wrongly they had judged Mary. Women cried and the men hung their heads in shame. The village broke up as people went away leaving nothing but empty houses behind. _

_Now, people say they have seen the ghost of Mary walking around camp in her bride's dress seeking revenge. Especially when the moon is full, she turns into a horrible creature seeking blood and flesh. So now my dears; be careful of being alone in the night and the unknown._

Mr. Narumi concluded his story. The girls were hugging each other and fear was written on the face of the boys as they looked around. I gulped and felt a chill run up my spine. I could see how everyone was trying to hold on to every bit of sanity they had left. Suddenly a bird flew out of the forest and all the girls screamed their heads off. "Girls, girls keep quiet!" Mr. Narumi tried to silence the unruly campers.

I trudged through the forest hugging my towel tightly to my body. Oh, gosh! Why did Mr. Narumi have to tell that story? Now, I feel so scared, I think I can hear my heart beat. I quietly kept my towel on the rock and started to undress. Then I heard a rustling sound; "W-who's there?" I asked half scared to death. Suddenly something jumped in front of me; I was so scared that I lost my footing and fell backwards in to the water. I struggled to get out of the water; finally I managed to get out. I looked at the thing that jumped up at me; it was a frog. "So now, you're scared of a frog." I said sarcastically. "Man, I'm so wet! Even my wig's wet! Gosh!" I removed my wig and threw it on the stone. "I didn't even plan to get my head wet." I muttered. I stripped off my clothes and got in to lake cautiously hoping that no ghost would appear.

Then I heard another rustle but this time it was no frog. It sounded like a girl crying. She came and sat down near the lake. She didn't notice me and I hoped it would remain that way. She was crying really hard that she started to hiccup, that's when I realized that that girl was Natsume's girlfriend.

_What is she doing__ out here so late at night? _

_Maybe I should help her. _

_She looks like she needs help._

I slowly swam up to her; "Um…are you ok?" I asked. The girl looked at me through tear filled eyes. "W-what do you want?" she had fear written all over her face.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said.

"W-who are you? Are you a mermaid?" she asked and I burst out laughing. "A mermaid? God, no! I'm just a two legged girl like you." I said. "Oh." The girl obviously felt embarrassed by her misguided thought. I kept quiet, "Um…why are you crying?" I asked her and she started to cry again. I didn't know what to do; I mean I couldn't get out of the water and sit next to her I was naked for heaven's sake! The girl wiped away the tears from her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to start crying like that." I looked at her and she smiled through her tear filled eyes.

"W-who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'll tell you but can you get me my towel first." I pointed to my towel which was on the rock "Sure" she got up and took it and handed it to me. I wrapped it around myself, got out of the water and sat next to the girl.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm…I'm from the camp." It was true; I _was_ Mikan Sakura and I _was_ from the camp.

"But how come I haven't seen you?"

"Well, I tend to keep a distance from people but I'm every night I come here to the lake." The girl nodded. "So, why were you crying?"

"Well, you know Luna?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, today during cooking class Natsume chose me to be his partner instead of Luna and ever since then she's been trying to humiliate me. Like today afternoon in the shower she put toothpaste in my shampoo container. She even made some of the girls to put mud in my pillow case. Then I confronted her about all these and she said that she never did such a thing. Then I told her that she was lying and she slapped me. So, I started to cry and then she told me to stay away from _her_ Natsume and that I had no right to be with him or even be his girlfriend."

"Well, I think you shouldn't be bothered with what Luna says. She's just a pain in the ass bitch and besides she has no right to order anyone around. She can't tell people whose girlfriend they should or shouldn't be. Look," I turned to her "if you want to be Natsume's girlfriend it's up to you not her and you really shouldn't be bothered by her words." The girl started to laugh after that. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that you referred to me as Natsume's girlfriend."

"Is there something wrong with that? I mean I saw you hug Natsume today morning."

"Silly," she said laughing "how can I be Natsume's girlfriend if I'm his sister?" I gapped at her in astonishment. "You're his sister?"

"Yeah, I'm Aoi Hyuuga. Actually Natsume told me not to tell anyone since he didn't want any of the girls to bother me by asking me to set up a date with Natsume but you don't seem like the kind of girl who'd do that and the hug in the cooking class was a mistake. I wasn't supposed to hug him and I did get scolded after that." She giggled. Then we sat in silence as I digested in what she just said. "Besides," she continued "I like some other guy." She said.

Then a question popped in to my mind. "Um…Aoi, how can you tell you're in love?" I asked.

"In love? Well, I guess it's the way he makes you feel. Like he makes you feel safe and secured even if he doesn't say a word and you can really trust him. You know he understands you and you should love him because of what he is on the inside not because of how he looks but because of how he makes you feel. If you look at him through his outside appearance then it's not love it's just like a crush." Aoi shrugged. "But what do I know about love? Well, does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does. It does a whole lot." I nodded grabbing my clothes and hiding my wig beneath the clothes. "Come on Aoi, let's go." I said and we left the lake. I didn't want to change since Aoi was there and I didn't want to show her who I was…yet. So, I had to walk half naked but it was a good thing everyone was inside their cabins. I left her at her cabin and went to my cabin and in to my room.

I found Natsume sleeping soundly. I was glad for the darkness because it hid my feminine figure. I quickly changed and tried to dry my hair as well as the wig. I sat on my bed and thought about what Aoi had said.

_It's the way he makes you feel._

_He makes you feel safe and secured even if he doesn't say a word and you can really trust him._

_You know he understands you and you should love him because of what he is on the inside not because of how he looks but because of how he makes you feel. _

_If you look at him through his outside appearance then it's not love it's just like a crush._

She had answered my question just like her brother.

I looked at Natsume's sleeping figure. I walked up to his bed and looked down at him. What if I did like him? What if I did love him? What would it hurt to love someone just once? But what if I hurt instead of the other way around? I just wouldn't bear it.

But why did I like Natsume? He does give me some kind of sensation.

_It's the way he makes you feel._

But I never liked him at first? I mean, I did like him a little when he helped me get off my butt when those girls pushed me away. But then this feeling grew stronger when he was honest today. I knew now, that I did love Natsume but not because of his appearance – which, by the way I think is hot, - but because of his inner being. Today I saw the Natsume that everyone thought never existed. I saw his soft side the side which was hidden from people.

I love Natsume because of his beautiful soul.

**(End of Chapter) **

**Author's Note: I think there's too much of OOC from Natsume, the scary story was cheesy and this chapter had nothing much going on except Mikan knowing that she loves Natsume. But what do **_**you **_**think? Please review!!!!!! **

**Anyway, I need ideas for the next chapter 'cause I'm kind of running out of ideas. Lol! So guys, please review *puppy dog eyes* and…I think that's all. So, I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.**

**-- Mika **


	4. The Fear

**My Opposite Me**

**Written by: **X0SilverWolf0X

------------------------------------------------------------------O

**Chapter 4**

------------------------------------------------------------------O

**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I`m meant to feel anymore  
When we think it will all become clear  
`Cuz I`m being taken over by the fear**

**--'The Fear' by Lily Allen**

* * *

I looked in to Koko's copper brown eyes as he narrated his story of how he saw Mary Lamb last night. "Hello? Riku? Are you awake?" he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Yes. Just go on."

"Ok; so as I was saying; I couldn't sleep last night, so I went and sat near the window looking the sky and that's when I saw her."

"Koko, that story is just and old folklore and besides _if _it was true; there are no such things as ghosts." Ruka said being practical. Ruka never believed in all these 'hocus pocus' stuffs.

"Well, how do you know ghosts aren't real, huh Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"How do _you _know they're real? Have you ever had an experience?" Ruka inquired calmly.

"N—no but I saw her last night dude! I mean, that's more than enough of experiences" Koko waved his fork in the air.

"You must have been dreaming." Ruka took a sip of his juice. I listened to Koko and Ruka argue.

"Look, I don't day dream, ok?" Koko leaned back in his chair in defeat. "I know what I saw." He muttered and Ruka kept quiet. I took a sip of my juice as Koko opened his mouth to say something.

"Anyway, before I have to end this topic I just what to tell you what Mary Lamb looks like."

"Go on."

"Well, she had long brown hair, she was kind of tall and she was slim but the weirdest thing was that she was naked except, of course, for the towel around her body." I chocked on my drink at that.

"Riku, are you ok?" Ruka asked while Koko patted me on the back.

"Yeah, yeah…" I waved a hand in front of Ruka "Just chocked on my drink."

"Man, you scared me for a second there." Koko said laughing

"What did you say about Mary Lamb?" I inquired again making sure what I heard wasn't wrong.

"Mary was naked?" Koko lifted an eyebrow. "But I'll have to admit she was hot!"

"Excuse me?!" Ruka and I asked shocked.

"Yeah, her legs were really…um…what's the right word to describe it? Um…" Koko scratched his head.

"But I thought Mary Lamb was supposed to be in a brides' dress?" Ruka inquired.

"Ruka, times have changed and I bet ghosts change their attire through time too." Koko sounded like he was an expert on ghosts.

"So, are Mary's legs much sexier than Sumire's?" I asked mischievously.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Um…nothing; I just wanted to know. So what's your answer Koko?" I leaned forward.

"Yeah, Koko; what _is _your answer?" Ruka asked joining the fun. Koko looked at us flabbergasted.

"I…Oh, I know where this is going. You guys are out to get me." He pointed a fork at me.

"Oh…c'mon, Koko; just admit it." I said leaning back in to my chair.

"Admit what?"

"You like Sumire."

"No, I do not." Koko folded his hand defensively.

"Yeah, you do."

"Give me your proof."

"Ok, Proof #1 we saw you check her out the very minute you meet. Heck, you even gave her a nickname, 'kitten'." I purred.

"Proof #2," Ruka started "you called out her name in your sleep last night."

"Did not." Koko defended.

"Proof #3 you keep staring at her whenever she's around."

"And last but not the least Proof #4," I announced "If you don't like her then you won't mind me dating her, do you?" I raised an eyebrow at Koko and he laughed.

"Um…Riku? I don't know if you're on earth right now but you've got a girlfriend, dude."

"I'll just tell her I broke up with Mikan and then ask her out on a date." I answered casually.

Koko glared at me and finally said, "Fine then, go out with her; see if I care." Then he left and Ruka and I stared after him.

It really wasn't easy for him to confess his feelings.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I expected." I turned to Ruka.

"What _were_ you excepting; you should realize that it's never easy for Koko to confess his feelings"

"Anyway, I think we plan a way to get them together."

"That _could _work."

"And maybe we could have a double date; you could ask Hotaru out." Ruka blushed at those words. "Aw…come on, Ruka; I'll ask her out for you then."

"Don't you dare." he muttered pushing his plate forward and patting me on the shoulder. "I've got to go now." He left. I leaned on the table and sighed, "Life's hard."

"Hn." I looked up as Natsume sat down beside me.

"Hey Natsume."

"What's the problem this time, kid?"

"Nothing; just trying to play matchmaker or something."

_So un-boyish of me._

"Tomorrow we're gonna go in to town."

"Hn."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Probably."

"Probably as in a sense of?"

"Depends on my situation."

"You're confusing, you know that Natsume."

"And you're too curious."

"One of my special attributes."

"An annoying on that is too." He said inaudibly.

"Well, your 'hn's' and grunts are getting on my nerves. Why can't you give a straight answer like other people?" I felt frustrated at him.

"I'm not like other people." He muttered; leaving me to blink at his retreating figure.

Something is seriously bothering that guy.

As Natsume said, I'm curious and so…

I've got to find out what's up with him.

"Keep your eye on the target, Riku!" Koko said. Koko was my partner for archery but he acted more like a bad tempered coach.

"Damn it, man; I'm doing the best that I can and I think your shouting has more to do with Sumire than my archery skills." I said

"Riku, I swear; if you mention anything about that I will kill you. Now, aim and shoot!"

"Fine, fine." I pulled and let go but the arrow flew somewhere in to the bushes. "Shit! I'll get it."

I walked up to a bush and stuffed my hand in feeling for the arrow but with no avail. So, I crawled in to the bush which leads in to the forest; the arrow lay a few feet away from me and I ran to pick it up. On picking it, I heard a noise come from the bush on my right. I stared at it and heard another rustle. I cautiously walked up to it.

Now, this is why the girls always die first in the movie. Now, all I had to do was wait for a psycho to jump out of the bush with a bloody knife.

"W-whoever's in there better come out or not would be better."

A hand emerged from the bush pulling me forward and covering my mouth. I struggled with all my strength; "Mikan, keep still." I heard Hotaru's familiar voice and I calmed. She let go and I gasped for breath.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked irritated.

"I decided to go for a walk while the other girls were trying their hands at crochet."

"More like running away." I said bluntly. Hotaru glared at me with her violet eyes; we sat on the ground and Hotaru started the conversation. I let go of the fact that my conscience was pricking me to get back to archery.

"How's the boy thing going?"

"It's ok but I have a really confusing roommate."

"Natsume Hyuuga's always confusing. I guess, that's why no one interviews him."

"I would; he's very interesting from my perspective."

"You were always the weird."

"I think, every person who appears bad has some good in them and some of the good people have a really dark secret hidden beneath them."

"That was deep." She said emotionlessly.

"So, sue me."

"I will but not anytime soon; anyway, did you hear about the Masquerade Ball for the day after tomorrow?" she asked.

"No." I picked up a dry leaf and played twirling it in my hand.

"I think you should go."

"And why is that?" I looked up at Hotaru.

"It'd be a good chance to get to know Natsume."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled at her.

"I've seen the way you look at him, Mikan and that look never goes to any boy except Kuro." I stared at the leaf like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

_Natsume…_

_What was it about him that made me feel…wanted?_

_Special?_

_Why do I keep thinking about him?_

_He's just like the other guys._

_An ignorant, smart ass…_

_But I thought I had a crush on him?_

_That must be a stage that all girls go through when they first meet Natsume._

_He's just like every stuck up guys who think they're God._

_But they're quite the opposite…_

_They're nothing._

_Nothing._

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked in an irritated tone.

"Huh? I-I'm sorry…I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Hotaru stared at me for a while before continuing, "I was thinking we go out shopping together tomorrow. We can pick out a couple of gowns, shoes and masks." She got up.

"Why would I want to go shopping for gowns?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you want a Cinderella story, you've got to make an effort." Was all she said before going back in to the bush.

"My story's not gonna have a happy ending." I muttered after her.

"Riku, you sly bastard! Where are you?" I heard Koko's voice; I got up and trudged back. Koko had his back turned to me when I emerged from the bush. "God, where's that guy? One minute he goes to retrieve an arrow and the next he's disappeared."

"Don't worry I'm not kidnapped."

"Where have you been?!"

"Will you stop yelling at me? You're not my mother."

"To hell, I'm not!"

My fists clenched, "Dude what is your problem?! (I waved my hands in the air) If this is about Sumire, then fine; I'll leave her alone! I'd even fix you up on a date with her, if you want!"

Koko stared at me for a fraction of a second and rubbed a hand through his just-got-out-of-bed messy hair and laughed; "You'd really do that?"

"Sure, I mean as long as I'm off the hook."

He gave me a mischievous smile, "Fine then, you're off the hook." He gave me a playful punch on the shoulder as we picked up our things and walked away.

-----O

I found Sumire underneath the Sakura tree crocheting or at least trying. She didn't seem to notice me when I sat down beside her; I cleared my throat and only then did she look at me.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Riku; I was too absorbed. I'm trying to make a scarf." She held up the material for me to see. "It looks good."

"You really think so? And I actually thought it looked like trash." She went back to crocheting.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure."

"That's what they say." She tilted her head to side poking her tongue out in concentration which sent me in to laughter.

"What?!" she asked throwing her work down on her lap.

"Nothing."

"Did I just do something wrong?" she crossed her arms.

"No, ha ha…it was just…you looked so cute and almost like an innocent child with your tongue out." I said in between laughs.

"Riku, you're so mean." She pouted.

"Now, that's even cuter."

"Jerk!" she pushed me and I fell on my side.

"Fine, fine; I'll stop." I pretended to wipe away imaginary tears.

"So?"

"So?" I repeated.

"You wouldn't have come here to disturb a girl unless it was for a particular reason."

"Well, since I'm caught. I want you to meet someone."

Sumire looked up from her work, "Well…where is he or is it a she?"

"Tonight at 7 o'clock; meet me by the lake, ok?"

"Ok." She held up the crochet needle at me.

"So, how are things going on for you?"

"Two words. Luna and Hell."

"Wow; things must be really bad."

"It's actually worse than you think."

"Riku, darling!" Luna's all-too-high-pitched voice echoed.

"Speak of the devil and the devil doth appear." Sumire snorted.

Luna ran over to me, with her gang of evil following close behind, and crushed me in a hug. "Riku sweetie, I've been searching for you everywhere but I didn't expect you to be here with…" she looked over Sumire, who stood up behind me.

"A trash bag like her." Luna finished. Sumire immediately lashed out, pushing me aside, pointing an accusing finger at Luna, "You mind your words, bitch!" Luna and her gang gasped.

Sumire's words were like acid.

Luna leaned over to her, "Now," she hissed "you listen to me, whore. Just because you can get anything that you want doesn't mean you can insult me. Just remember, you're starting a war here darling and I think everyone already knows who's gonna win."

"You're on the wrong side Luna. You may scare everyone else in to hiding with your I'm-queen-of-the-world act but you don't scare me at all. Because I know who you really are. You're just a sad, lost girl who doesn't have anything to do but make people feel small so as to prove to yourself that you're not unwanted here but to tell the truth nobody likes you, Luna. Not even your skanks, over there." My jaw dropped open.

_Bull's eye._

_Straight to the heart._

"Mind your words, dirt-face. You don't know anything about me. You do not know what I'm capable off. I can eliminate you anytime I want; so I suggest you tuck your tail between your legs and walk away. Just be glad I'm showing you mercy."

_Ouch!_

"I don't need mercy." Sumire said as Luna walked away forgetting all about 'Riku darling' which I am truly grateful for.

"You've just started a revolt, Luna and a really big one that is." I muttered.

---O

_(That night at seven)_

I picked up the nearest flat stone, threw it in to the lake and watched it skip. I looked at my watch.

6:59 pm.

I heard a pair of sneakers pound on the grass and someone breathing heavily. I turned around to have Sumire fall in to my arms. "Sorry, Riku." She breathed straightening herself.

"No problem; you look exhausted."

"Yeah, well, I spent an entire day trying to evade Koizumi."

"You shouldn't have jumped at her today. She's bad news."

"That's what they all say but people still admire her and hate her at the same time. She's been ruining my life since kindergarten and not once have I ever got back at her." I opened my mouth to say something but she held up her hand.

"And why?! Because she's my damn cousin, Riku!" she yelled.

"What?!" The stone that I was holding slipped from my hand. "W-why didn't you tell me?"

"Well," she fidgeted with her hair, twirling it in her hand. "I thought that if I told you, you'd just think that I'm like her and I'd never even get a chance to meet you."

"Sumire, I --" she cut me off.

"You see, Riku; I really like you but not as in a guy-like-girl thing but as a big brother. You're the friend I never had but wanted. I feel I can tell you anything knowing that you'll always be there for me. There's that certain aura about you."

"Sumire," I rubbed my hand through my hair. "I never thought about that."

"You don't like me anymore, do you?" She looked at me with eyes brimming with tears.

"No, it's not that. I never had anyone feel that way about me and I'm really flattered. Just know that you can always count on me." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Sumire hugged me.

"Thank you." she whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bastard!" Koko shouted. He was standing a few feet away from us; anger was all around him. His fists were clenched as he walked towards.

"Koko!" Sumire and I gasped at the same time.

"Koko, it's not what it looks like." I let go of Sumire. "We were just talking and waiting for you."

"Koko? He's the guy you set me up with?" Sumire asked.

"Asshole!" Koko slammed his fist in to my face and I fell.

"Riku!" Sumire screamed; she tried to hold on to Koko's arm trying to stop him from turning me in to a prune. Koko pushed her away. I got up holding my bloody nose.

"Koko, just listen please." I pleaded as Koko took a step towards me.

Sumire stepped in between us and…

SLAP!

Koko's red cheek gave proof of the intense anger Sumire had. "Kokoriyome." She started, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Sumire, I…"

"You don't own me and you have no right doing a stupid think like that." She pointed a finger. "You're not my boyfriend and you can't tell me what to do. Just stay away from me." Sumire turned to leave but Koko held her wrist.

"Sumire, I'm sorry. Just seeing you hugging him and--"

Sumire pulled her hand away. "Don't think about me. Don't speak, look, touch or even be in the same room with me." She muttered and I watched her walk away.

Koko sunk to the ground and pounded a fist on it; "Koko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"Leave me alone, Riku."

"Koko…"

"Get lost!" His words burned.

"Fine; then." Tears threatened to spill as I ran to my cabin. Once through the door; I took off my wig and threw it.

_I never wanted this happen._

_All I wanted was to help._

_I've ruined everything._

_That's what I do, anyway I ruin things._

_Everything I do, everything I touch withers._

I sat on the ground near the bed; I laid my head on my knees and cried. Then, light switched on.

Natsume.

Who cares if he sees me. He won't recognize me; besides my life's already ruined, why should I hide it?

"Who are you?" His cold voice asked.

I looked at him. A face stained with tears, a cut lip and bloody nose.

"You're bleeding." Hi voice was emotionless. "Here," He gave me his hand and I took it. I sat on the bed silently watching him pull out a first aid kit from the drawer. Then, he wet a cloth.

He sat on the bed next to me and handed me the cloth. I took it and wiped my face. "Who are you?"

"My name's Mikan Sakura."

"Riku's girlfriend?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Hold your head up. It'll stop the flow." I did, hoping he wouldn't ask about what happened.

"Are you waiting for Riku?"

"No." My voice was weak.

He took out a cream and gently applied it on my face and I started to cry. He looked a shocked. "Does it hurt?"

"I don't cry for physical hurt. I…I'm just so tired and…drained." I cried. "I can't go on anymore."

"You have to go on."

"You don't even know what I'm going through."

"But yours isn't as bad as mine. You can't give up yet. Now, wash your face."

I nodded and washed my face. He watched me silently; then got up and took out a few of his clothes. He threw it on the bed next to me.

"What are these for?"

"You need to change. Besides, you can sleep in Riku's bed; I'm sure he won't mind. So, what are you waiting for?"

"I can't change in front of you." If he was embarrassed, he didn't show it. He just turned around and I changed. "You can turn around now." He did and I lay on the bed. He switched off the lights and lay down on his bed.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"For what?"

"Ruining your night."

"Hn."

I closed my eyes and passed in to unconsciousness.

**(End of Chapter)**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the super looooooooong time taken to update. My mom has banned me fom the computer, so I only get to write/go on the net on Saturdays and Sundays. Sucks! **

**I hope you guys are excited. I am. I've worked REALLY hard to make this chappie and I think it turned out great! What do you think????**

**Comments, request, suggestions and flames are welcome.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!**

**--X0SilverWolf0X**


	5. Lonely is the night

**My Opposite Me**

**Chapter 5: **

**Lonely is the night (without you)**

Lonely is the night

When I'm not with you

Lonely is the night

There's no light shinin' through

Till you're here by my side

Lonely am I

-- **Lonely is the night **by Air Supply

**Written by: X0SilverWolf0X**

"Hm…" I murmured as I hugged my pillow and turned on my side but instead fell off the bed. "What happened?" I asked to no one in particular as I scratched my butt and yawned. I got up and walked towards the window. Everyone were lining up near the lake in shorts or full length bikinis. I watched as Ms. Miyaki told everyone to line up. "Why is everyone lining up there?" I was just about to leave and sit back on my bed when I realized it. They were there for the swimming lessons! Oh gosh, got to go! I quickly put on my shorts and wore a long sleeved shirt. Then I raced towards the lake stopping just in time to realize that I forgot my wig. So, I ran back inside, grabbed it and put it on. I stopped directly in front of Ms. Miyaki "Good morning Miss." I panted.

"Good morning Riku. I'm glad you could join us. Now, go stand over there with the boys." I nodded and went over. Koko was there and I did everything I could to escape his glare. The scene wouldn't stop playing in my head.

_Asshole! _

_Koko, just listen please. _

_Kokoriyome! Who the hell do you think you are?_

_You don't own me…don't think about me. Don't speak, look, touch or even be in the same room with me. _

_Koko…_

_Get lost!_

I avoided him and stood beside Ruka. "Good morning Ruka." I greeted him. "What happened to you?" he asked and I shrugged. My lip was still swollen and my feelings deeply hurt. I looked towards the girls section and saw Sumire silently looking at the ground. Koko was standing well away from our group; he too was silent and sad. Why does this always happen?! I try to do something right and everything always ends up wrong. Riu's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked down. "You know, Riku; you don't have much hair on your legs as we do." I looked down to find Riu hunched up close to my legs staring intently at it and then looking at his oh-so hairy manly legs. I shrieked and backed up.

"Yo dude, calm down and don't act so girly." He said standing up.

"It was your fault creeping up like that on me." I scowled.

"Ok, so seriously how do you keep your legs so um…hairless?"

"I… have good genes?" I said awkwardly. Riu stared at me gaping, then he crinkled his nose and "So, where do you get the jeans?" he asked. Was this guy serious?

"From my mom, I guess."

"Well, can you ask her where she got it and get me a pair. How much would it cost--"

"Wait, wait! What are we talking about?" I asked him totally confused.

"We're talking about jeans right?"

"Ok, which genes. G-E-N-E-S or J-E-A-N-S?"

"J-E-A-N-S?" he said hesitantly and everyone started laughing. "What? What did I say?"

"Dude, seriously take my advice and start reading sixth grade science books." A guy gave him a playful slap on the back. I caught Sumire's eye and she gave me a weak smile. I couldn't bear to smile and turned my attention to Ms. Miyaki who blew her whistle and everyone turned their attention towards her, "Now that I have your attention I want everyone to change into their swim suits before we start." The girls hurried over to the ladies bathroom while the guys headed towards theirs but I headed over to Miyaki. "Um…excuse me?" I started.

"Yes Riku?"

"I don't think I'll be able to take part in this swimming thing."

"And why not?"

"I-I can't swim." I smiled as Miyaki raised an eyebrow at me. Actually I could swim though not very good. _God, please let this work. _I silently prayed.

"But that's what I'm here for." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But you see I'm truly terrified of water. I think I have um…hydro…hydrophobia?" That wasn't even true. The thing was that if I went in to the water my wig would float away or my shirt would cling to me showing my breasts. "Fine then." She sighed.

"Thank you." I ran towards the wooden platform and sat on it, my legs dangling above the water. Then I heard screams and shouts from behind me. The boys were running towards the water shouting except for Koko and Ruka, who were walking behind them. I watched in horror as the boys headed towards where I was sitting. "Move out of the way Riku!" Riu shouted but I couldn't. I was trapped and the only choice I had was a huge problem.

Jump in to the lake.

Oh boy here goes. I held my nose and jumped in. Water rushed up my legs, my back and I saw bubbles as I opened my eyes. I put my arm up and pushed it downwards. I surfaced. Boys were every where screaming like a bunch of sissy girls except for Ruka and Koko. The girls were over by the shore, talking to Ms. Miyaki. I saw Hotaru who was in a purple bikini, looking like she was uncomfortable, the bikini was the color of her eyes, her beautiful skin, short hair and her legs seemed to go on forever and it all made her look perfect and I felt small compared to her. I caught Ruka stealing glances at Hotaru while talking to Koko.

Then all the girls ran in to the water while Luna gracefully walked in and dipped herself in the water. She removed her rubber band, letting her golden hair fall on the water.

Then I had an idea.

I swam under the platform, removed my wig, short (which are really uncomfortable and starting to piss me off) but didn't dare to remove my shirt, my chest was wrapped tightly with cloths, I didn't want the cloth to come undone and all the guys will have a splendid porno time.

I took a deep breath and went underwater. There were many legs under water but it was easy to spot Luna's tanned leg. I looked down at my leg and thought it was quite hairy – compared to Luna's – despite was Riu said. Ok, so maybe for a guy it ain't that hairy but girls think differently. I swam towards Luna's legs and pulled her leg lightly.

I heard Luna shriek. "Luna, what's wrong?" one of her girls, I think her name is Maya, asked.

"Something brushed against my leg."

"It's just a fish Luna."

_You have no idea how big a fish you have here, Luna. _

"Yeah maybe you're right." Luna calmed down. The other girls swam away and that's when I did it. I pulled her legs and down Luna came. She struggled but my grip was tight. She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes showed surprise as I smiled evilly which meant '_See Luna, you're not the only who can terrorize people.' _I had hoped that my grotesque feature, ok, so maybe it's only a swollen lip but still, after last night's fight would scare her. Maybe she already thinks I'm some kind of underwater monster. She clawed at my face with her perfectly manicured nails and let go. I immediately reacted by kicking her in the stomach.

God, what were her nails made of? Steel?

I was running out of breath; I had to resurface but then that would be too much of a risk. Damn it, Mikan! Why didn't you think of this before? But if I didn't go up I'd drown.

_Isn't that what you're trying to do to Luna?_

No, I'm not. I'm just trying to scare the shit out of her.

_Fine, whatever…_

Stupid conscience!

I slowly swam upwards and only allowed my nose to go above. I was lucky that no one was swimming underneath and that everyone were above the water. I saw Luna resurface but I still kept a low profile. Her face registered fear and I smirked. Then she spotted me and started screaming; I frowned; now everyone would come here and they would discover me. I have to get out of here! I let my head go up above water, took a deep breath and swam as quickly as I could to the platform. I had a lot of trouble trying to dodge people's legs but I eventually made it.

I quickly put on my wig and my shorts. I swim out from under the platform to a screaming Luna, guys diving under water, obviously searching for _me_ and the girls hugging each other and some of them were even crying. Pathetic; seriously, they're just overacting. I swim over to them, "—telling you I saw something down there." I heard Luna say.

"Look, there's nothing down there except for plants."

"Maybe the she saw the plants and freaked out." one guy snickered.

"I know what I saw and it wasn't a stinking plant!" Luna shouted.

"You could've fooled me." Hotaru retorted and Luna glared at her. "Shut up, bitch." She hissed but Hotaru just shrugged. "I'm getting out of here, this is so stupid." She said and swam towards the platform.

"I swear there was I kind of sea creature down there."

She caught my eye and I smirked; her eyes narrowed. She, obviously, knows it was me. How does she do it? Ever since I became friend with her, Hotaru always seems to know when I'm lying. Then she got out of the water, wrapped a towel around her and walked towards the girl's quarters.

No one said anything; they just stared at the water as if trying to search for the 'sea creature'. Ms. Miyaki's whistle broke through the silence. "What do you people think you're doing? Now, get out of the water and get ready for breakfast." And everyone rushed out of the water.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I sat next to Ruka and Koko, my heart beating fast. I took a deep breath, "Look Koko, I'm really…" before I could finish Koko got up and left. I sighed and lay my head on the table. "It's no use Ruka. No matter how I try everything just goes wrong." I said looking at Ruka. Ruka didn't say anything; he just looked at me with his warm eyes. I knew there wasn't anything he could but at least he understood. Mr. Narumi walked up to our table; "Riku, there's a phone call for you in the office."

"For me?"

"Yes, now hurry up." I nodded, gave Ruka an apologetic smile for leaving and ran towards the Narumi's cabin or office. There was a desk in the middle of the room, a couple of drawers and some pictures. I picked up the phone which was on the other side of the room.

"Hello?"

_Hey cherry!_

"Kuro!" I squealed. It was hard to hear him.

_So, how's everything going on around there? Anyone discovered your femininity yet? _He asked teasingly.

"No but I did mess up things a bit here." I said sadly.

_Huh? What happened?_

"I…" and I told him everything excluding Natsume of course.

_Well, that's just like you. Always helping; you know you should just let everything fall in to place instead of interfering._

"I wasn't…"

_Don't deny it Mikan but that's what people love and hate about you. So, now you should just try and stay out of people's business. _He said in a calmness which he always uses when trying to set me right and it always freaks me out.

"Yeah, but…"

_Try to fix it. Just try talking to him and um…Sumire. _

"I tried talking to Koko but he won't listen."

_Then talk to him as Mikan not Riku. _

"But that would expose my identity."

_Look Mikan, you're not Superman who has to hide his identity. Would you rather have your friends back together and people knowing you as a girl or your friends still fighting and you still your identity safe?_ I kept quiet. Kuro is so good at these things; sometimes I think he should become our new school counselor.

_Mikan?_

"I'll think about it." I finally replied.

_Just do what your heart tells you. _I smiled. _Look, I got to go now._

"Sure, and Kuro?"

_Yeah?_

"Thanks, I love you bro." I whispered.

_You know, I love you too right?_

"I was hoping for it. I'll see you soon." And I kept the phone down thinking about all he said.

Hotaru and I were standing in front of a saloon; the words 'Mia's Saloon' were proudly hung on the door. "C'mon." Hotaru beckoned me to enter. "I still don't think this is a good idea." But I followed her in. She went over to the receptionist while I went and sat on one of the couches. I saw her talk to the girl and the girl nodded my head, then Hotaru called me over and we went in to this room filled with girls getting facials, manicures and so on but Hotaru takes me in to another room. This one was smaller and looked like it was only for one person at a time. There was a cot in the middle of the room; a small changing room, a couple of drawers and a small table next to the cot. "Wow that was fast." I exclaimed picking up one of the soaps which was on a table and smelling it.

"My family owns this place." She replied.

"What?! How come I didn't know?"

"I didn't think it was important." She shrugged. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it as a girl entered. She had bright blue eyes and short blond hair (probably dyed). "Good afternoon, Ms. Imai." She said.

"Good morning, Koneko. Here's your newest assignment. Her name is Sakura Mikan but I warn she's gonna be tough."

"No problem." Koneko smiled at me.

"So what are you gonna do with me?" I ask.

"Hm…Koneko, don't make her too girly. No nail polishes, alright?" Koneko nodded.

"I was thinking of adding little bit of curls at the bottom of her hair and her skin looks really dry and rough, so I suggest a moisturizing bath and facial." Hotaru nodded.

"So lets get started shall we?" she handed me a towel and pointed at a small changing room. I looked at her like she was gone mad. No way I was gonna step out totally – ok, so not totally but half – naked! But she just nodded and so I obeyed. When I came out Hotaru was gone. "Where's Hotaru?" I ask Koneko.

"She went out to get you a gown. Now, please lie down on your stomach on the cot." So, I do. She comes over with a bowl filled with some kind of gooey yellow…thing. "Now, Hotaru told me that you've never been to a saloon before so I just want you to relax ok?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I have to wax your legs." Oh, that doesn't sound that bad. Koneko goes over to my leg and applies the gooey thing on the back of my leg. It felt warm and relaxing.

"Ok, Mikan get ready." She places what feels like a cloth over the wax.

"For what?"

"1, 2, 3!" and she pulled the strip of cloth.

"Aaaah!" I scream. This painful torture went on for eternity but in reality it was only half an hour. Even my underarm and arms got waxed. Now, I knew what they meant by 'Beauty is pain' but let me rephrase that 'Beauty is going through HELL'!

Next I got my eyebrows done, then a facial and a good body scrub. After that I had a really calming bath. As Koneko was doing my toes, I drank and avocado smoothie. I couldn't understand why they're even trying. I wasn't gonna look good no matter what. I mean even after all this…change I would still look the same. Hotaru came back; she nodded in approval at Koneko's work. She handed me a shopping bag and told me to change. Inside I found a gown. I changed and when I came out both Hotaru and Koneko gasped in surprise. Hotaru was never easily surprised and I hoped I didn't look like a geek. I looked and myself in the mirror, I nearly fainted.

The girl in the mirror was different from Mikan. She looked lovelier, elegant and…I was lost for words. "Come on, Mikan. We can't stand here forever. I'll get changed and we'll leave." She said and I put on my sandals which were blue by the way. Then Hotaru came out; she looked as gorgeous as ever. "You look lovely." I complimented her and she hugged me.

"That's nothing, you're a princess." She whispered in my ear and couldn't help but smile. We thanked Koneko and we left. The Masquerade ball was in a small warehouse which was to be refurnished. From outside Hotaru and I could hear music. "Hotaru, I don't think I can do this." I whispered.

"Yes you can. Here wear this." She handed me a mask and I put it on. "Here we go." And we entered. People were wearing masks; they were all talking or dancing. Hotaru went over to where Ruka was standing and I was left alone. I went over to the food table hoping to get some punch, Sumire was also there. "Hi." I greeted. She was wearing a beautiful green dress; it had long sleeves that became wider towards the end. It was low cut and she wore a sapphire necklace. "Hi," she paused staring at me. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so." I quickly changed the subject. "I heard about the fight."

"Yeah well, I don't want to talk about it."

"But let me say something. I don't really think you should be angry at Koko. He was just…he loves you and when he saw you with some one else, I guess, he couldn't bear it. Koko's a really great guy and I think you should forgive him." I walked away without even taking my drink. I had to find Koko and try to make things right. I wasn't that hard searching for him. I mean how hard was it to find a guy with sandy blond hair and looked like shit tonight, huh? But before I could get to him a guy asked me to dance with him and I obliged not wanting to seem rude. While dancing I tried to figure out what to say to Koko.

_Hey Koko, I'm Mikan. Riku's other half. _

or

_We need to talk._

Or maybe I could pin him to wall and threaten him. I giggled at that and my partner looked at me. "Sorry." I muttered. After the song, I went to find Koko.

As I said, I found him sitting by the wall with a drink in hand. "Hi, would you like to dance?" I asked him in a sweet voice. He looked at me and just shook his head. "Aw…c'mon, a guy like you should have fun tonight." I pulled him up, kept his drink on the table and led him to the dance floor. The DJ was playing 'Candles' by Hey Monday. Perfect. I placed Koko's hand on my hips and my arms around his neck like in the movies. I stared in to his sad eyes and my stomach felt like it was in a knot.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_And I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Huh?" He seemed taken aback.

"I heard about your fight."

"It was nothing." He said trying to break away but I held him tightly.

"Listen to me."

"I don't want to." He hissed.

"Please." I whispered. He kept quiet and we danced for a while.

_You're invisible, invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

"Sumire…I can tell she likes you."

"But she doesn't anymore. I made such a fool of myself." My heart went out to him. I got to fix this!

"You can still fix it."

"How?"

"How about you start by forgiving Riku?"

"So, this is all about Riku?"

"No, if you want her to forgive you, you must first forgive the person whom you…hate. I mean, if you can't forgive him, how can you expect her to forgive you?" He kept quiet looking at me. He wasn't wearing a mask but I was which I was truly grateful for.

"And you've got to show her how truly sorry you are and admit you're wrong. How hard is that?" He let go of me and walked away. Now, what? Did it get through him? If it didn't then at least I did my best.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright_

Yeah, I'm truly going solo. I suddenly feel thirsty and decide to get myself some drinks and this time I will. I pour myself some and sigh. _Why couldn't they just get together? _I thought looking at Sumire who was dancing with some guy but I could tell she wasn't happy and Koko was at one end of the hall with his drink. I turn around and bump in to someone, my drink spilling all over her dress. The girl shrieks.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." I gasp taking a napkin from the table and trying to wipe her dress. I look up at the girl. "Luna?"

"What the heck did you do to my dress?!" she shrieks.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"You better be. Do you know how much this cost?!"

I gave a deep sigh, "No and I don't care. Besides, that punch looks good on you." I said.

"How dare…" her voice faded.

"How dare what?"

"Do I know you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, I don't think so." I grinned. "Anyway enjoy your punch." I said and walked away.

I walk out of the hall and out in to the open air. The fresh air blew my hair and it felt so good and a chilly. I removed my mask and shook my hair free. I could hear the music loud and clear. "Why did I ever agree to this?" I muttered covering my face in my hands.

"How is it that every time I see you, you're always troubled?" I turned around and there was Natsume. He was wearing a tuxedo, which I have to admit looks hot on him. I smiled, "No, I'm not troubled. Just…ugh." I muttered. And how come every time I'm troubled he's there, always there to help me…unintentionally.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really." He nodded.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"For what?"

I looked at him. His eyes had a really gentle look, "For understanding me." He smiled. The music from inside stopped and a different played again. It was much slower; I think it was 'Awake' by Secondhand Serenade. I glanced at Natsume; "I…I don't know how to say this but…" I started.

_Would you stay awake for me?_

_I don't want to miss anything_

_I don't want to miss anything_

"Do you…do you want to dance?" I was probably blushing but thanks to darkness, I don't think it showed.

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't want to miss anything_

"Yes." I smiled and took his hand. I let the music sway me as I held on to Natsume. He smelt wonderful, by the way. The moonlight shone and the stars looked beautiful that night and summer air made it even more memorable.

**(End of chapter)**

**Hey everyone! Did you enjoy it??? I sure enjoyed writing it. Well, anyway if you wanna see what the dressed look like just check out the link on my profile page. I'm gonna put it up, okay?**

**So, please review!!!!! Have a happy summer!!!!**

**Lots of love,**

**Silver**


	6. Small World

**My Opposite Me**

**Written by: **

**X0SilverWolf0X**

**Chapter 6: Small World**

For a girl in a world so small

She sees him everywhere

Especially when the pieces fall

She tries to run away

But each day

Somehow she sees his face

-- **X0Silver Wolf0X**

I got off the bus and touched my forehead. I've always hated traveling during summer season; it makes me get a headache because of the climate and on top of it I was sitting next to a lady of about fifty years. Now, I don't want to seem rude but she smelled as if something died. Kuro smelt better than her! The only way I survived was by listening to my iPod and smelling my own jacket. I tried to balance myself by leaning on the street lamps.

"Note to self: never sit to smelly old ladies while traveling." I muttered. Today was Sunday and just in case you didn't know, the camp allows us to go home on Sunday and then it's back to camp on Monday. Kind of like school, huh? A black car stopped next to me; the owner lowered the window, "Hey, need a ride?" Hotaru asked.

"Do I look like I need a ride?" I asked rather sarcastically.

"Fine." Hotaru started to roll up her window.

"No, wait! I changed my mind, I want a ride!" I started to tap on Hotaru's window. "I want a ride!" She started to drive away slowly but I followed continuing to tap on her window.

"Hotaru, please." I pleaded and finally she opened the door. I got in and smiled at her. "Hey, good looking." I teased her.

She glared at me, "One more word and you're out of here."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

I turned on the Air Con and contented myself by watching the numerous shops pass by.

"Are you and Ruka going out?" I asked.

Hotaru glared at me, "Mikan, I don't like him, ok?"

"Aw…come one don't lie; I know you like him." I teased.

"Shut up, Mikan."

"Fine." We reached my house but I didn't get out. I sat in the car, silently looking at the little white house in front of me.

"So are you going to get out or not?" Hotaru asked impatiently.

I got out of the car without saying a word. Homecoming, for me, was always hard. Somehow, I never liked coming back to this house.

My house.

It contained such a painful memory and I've always wondered how could Mom and Kuro live here when I couldn't? Every door opened an already fresh wound. Every room held the memory of dad. I gulped and forced myself to ring the bell when what I really wanted was to run away.

"Coming." A voice responded from inside and I heard footsteps approach the door.

Maybe it wasn't too late; I still had a chance of running. I grabbed my bag and prepared to run…just as the door opened. "Mikan, darling!" My mother embraced me.

Mothers always give the best hugs in the world. She was the only reason I hadn't run away. I couldn't bear to see her sad and heartbroken like _that _day. I hugged her back and smelled in her motherly smell. My mother, on the other hand, didn't take in my daughterly smell so well. Who knew how bad I smelled could be said in such simple words. Well, Mom certainly did it:

"Mikan, take a bath! Now!" My mother screeched.

Yup, I'm back home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, how was the Clash of the bands?" Mom asked as we ate dinner. Everything was quiet outside except for the chirp of cricket and an occasional car honk. I stuffed some spaghetti in my mouth; "It was good."

"Mikan, don't talk with your mouth full." I swallowed. "Did you give Kuro a call at his camp?"

"Yeah."

_Liar!_

"So how is he?"

"Who?" I twirled the spaghetti on my fork and ate it.

"Kuro, of course."

"Oh, Kuro... Kuro is good; he's made many friends and…he just loves the craft works they do there." I lied as my eyes went and I nodded.

"Oh, really? Wow, maybe when he gets back I should ask him to sew with me."

"Did you call him?"

"No; I was really busy with the café." Mom owned a café in town. It was called 'Yuka's café'; pretty name ain't it? I was really neat place; with singers – mainly jazz. In the café there were little round tables and some nice cushioned chairs. The walls were painted dark blue with some blue butterflies painted on them even though Kuro and I suggested pretty colors like black and bloody red.

"So how come you came home so quickly?"

Now that was a question, I didn't expect.

Oh gosh, what am I gonna say?

I racked my brain for a perfect answer but I missed a thing.

I was perfectly imperfect.

"I was homesick, ma." I put a hand to my mouth and pretended to cry. "Oh mom, I missed you." I bent over and hugged her. "Oh honey, don't worry its ok." She said pushing me away.

And you thought she'd hug me back.

"Anyway tomorrow I need you to help me out at the café."

"Sure, what do you want me to do? Cook? Clean the kitchen?"

"No, sweetie, I need you to be a waitress."

I practically spat out my spaghetti, "What?! Mom, I can't be a waitress."

"Of course, you can."

"I…I don't have a college degree for it." I pointed a fork at her.

"Nonsense, you don't have to have a college degree to be _my _waitress. All you need is to be cheerful and quick."

"Those are the things I am bad at, Mom." I muttered.

"Oh, honey, are you scared that your legs are too hairy?"

"Mom!"

"Don't worry I'll take you waxing before work starts."

"No thank you, Mom. Waxing isn't my type."

"Fine, then what is it? Is it the uniform?"

"Yes, Mom; it's the uniform." I slapped my forehead.

"But what's wrong with the uniform?"

"It's dumb."

"Mikan Sakura!" My mom shouted standing up. "You are going to be a waitress and that's final."

"Why?!"

"Look, Mikan I'm short of waitresses and I can't hire anyone. I'm…short of money." My mother whispered.

"What?"

Mom sat back down and buried her face in her hands and started to sob. "Mom, what's wrong?" I went over to her and placed my arm over her shoulder.

"Mikan, since your dad died." I swallowed. "There's never been enough money to support us."

"Mom, what about the insurance?" My mom shook her head and started to cry again. "Mom, please don't cry. We'll get through this; don't worry. I'll make sure we do."

Mom looked at me with red eye and smiled. She hugged me and kissed my forehead; "No matter what happens, we'll always be together. We'll always be a family." She said.

_(Back in my room)_

I sat on the bed and picked up my cell phone. I dialed Kuro's number and listened as his phone rang.

_Hey Mikan. _

"Hi Kuro; how is your band doing?"

_Great; we're in the top twelve now. _

"Cool; how's everyone?"

_They're all doing well…Mikan what's wrong._

"Huh? Nothing's wrong." 'Everything's wrong!' I thought.

_Mikan, I know you and I know that something's obviously wrong. What is it?_

"Kuro, you have to win."

_What are you trying to say?_

"We don't have much money left." And I told Kuro about our money problems. He didn't say anything but I knew he was listening. "That's why you have to win Kuro. We have to get the money."

_Don't worry Mikan. I'll get us the money. _

"I'm counting on you, Kuro."

_I got to go; I'll see you soon. Bye._

"Bye, Kuro. I love you, bro."

_I love you too._

The line went dead as I sat on the bed and stared at my cell. I felt bad for shouting at my mom that time; I bit my lip and hugged my pillow. Somehow, I had to do something! But what?!

Maybe I could get out of camp but then Mom would find out about Kuro and that would just ruin his chances of winning. No, I had to stay in camp.

But what if Kuro didn't win…then what?!

The house would be taken, we'd be broke and…I might have to quit school to help my mom in the café. But wouldn't the café be taken away too? I felt like my life was falling apart. I had to do something! I couldn't bear to sit on the sidelines and watch everything go down.

Should I quit camp or not?

That was the question I kept thinking until I finally fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

Mom stopped the car in front of her café. The words 'Yuka's Café' were written on the window and next to the window – inside – there were to tables. "Mikan will you please remove that silly coat? I can hardly see your uniform."

"Not until we're inside mom."

"And why are you wearing shoes? Where are the high heels I told you to wear?"

"I'll wear them once we're inside, Mom."

"Seriously, Mikan Sakura…" We entered the café; there were a couple of waitresses inside but still no customers. It was only nine and the café opens by 9:30. "Good morning, Miss Yuka." A young girl greeted my mom.

"Good morning; Yumi this is my daughter Mikan. Mikan this Yumi; she'll help you get adjusted." My mom introduced us. Then she left and entered a room which I presumed was her office. Yumi smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." she said. "By the way, where are your high heels?"

"I'll get changed." She nodded and I sat on one of the chairs. I removed my shoes while Yumi watched. "How come I haven't seen you around?"

"I've been away." I told her. I put on my black heels which is the color code for today. I removed my coat and dusted my black skirt. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled and a black tie pinned to the shirt. I also had a white skirt apron which my mom said looked really cute but I thought we looked more like maids. Oh well, that's kind of what we're doing.

"Come on;" I followed her to the larger counter. There were two counters; the big one was where the drinks and cakes were served. We never serve any alcohols by the way; only milkshakes, smoothies, cocktails, coffee, tea and fresh juice. The smaller counter was where people paid and if they wanted to buy a magazine.

"Now, once you get someone's order just pin the order here, ok?" she pointed to a small board. "And make sure you read it out too." I nodded. "Now if they order tea or coffee you'll have to take a cup from here" she pointed at the small cupboard "and pour the coffee from the coffee maker and for the tea, just place a tea bag in the cup and pour hot water. Once the food or drinks are placed on the tray just serve it to the person. Make sure you always smile and try to be careful and quick at the same time."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Good, now get your tray; the café will open in fifteen minutes." I picked up one of the black trays and got ready. These heels were killing me and from time to time I tripped. A young girl and an old guy man with a grey beard on his chin entered the café.

"Who's that?" I asked Yumi.

"That girl is Diana and the old man's her uncle. He plays the piano and she sings. They're gonna sing tonight and they usually come in the morning for breakfast. They come a bit early that the other customers." Yumi explained.

"Oh; shall I go take their order?"

"Ok go and on the way tell Toko to start the music."

"Sure;" I stopped by Toko's table and told her to start the music. Then I went over to where Diana was sitting. "Good morning, Miss. Good morning, sir. May I take your order?" I said in my most polite voice.

"Good morning, um…I think I'll have the chicken sandwich and a coffee. What about you, uncle?"

"I'll have…" the old man scratched his chin. "I'll have the blueberry cake and a cup of tea." I took a small note pad from the apron pocket and wrote down their orders.

"Oh Uncle, you have to eat more than that or else you'll become weak." Diana whined.

"Don't worry sunshine." Her Uncle said patting her arm. I envied them; they had a daughter and father type of relationship. The type of relation ship which I had always yearned for.

"Is that all?" I asked them.

"Yes that will be all, dear." I left them and went towards the big counter. "Can I have one chicken sandwich, one blueberry cake, a cup of tea and coffee?" I said to the red haired girl who worked there.

I took two cups from the cupboard and place them on the counter; I placed a tea bag in one cup and poured the hot water. I poured coffee in to the order. Red, as I called the red haired girl, placed the cake and sandwich on the tray. I, then, served it to Diana and her uncle.

"Thank you." they said. Slowly people started to enter the café. By ten, the café was filled. I cleaned Diana's table and even got a one dollar as a tip. I decided to give it to mom because whatever the amount big or small; it just might help.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning tables and serving the food. It was a miracle that I didn't trip on my heels and during the afternoon my feet started to pain. At two we were given a break and work would start again at four. I had a light lunch – which consisted of a salad and a sandwich – at the café

I decided to take a walk through town. So, I put on my coat, removed my apron and my shoes and stepped out of the café. There were many shops next to the café. On the left of the café there was a beauty parlor and on the right there was a music store. I passed by the beauty parlor and walked on. There were many clothes shop; I occasionally stopped and admired the dresses on display.

I especially like a particular red dress; it was low cut sleeveless dress. "I won't look good in it anyway." I muttered to myself and moved on. It was pretty hot and it felt like my skin was going to melt.

I wiped my forehead and fanned myself with my hand. "Gosh, it's hot." I removed my coat and carried it on my arm. I took my cell from the coat pocket; I got a message and it was from Kuro. I smiled and opened.

_Hey sis, can give me some words rhyming with 'always'? Or at least complete this sentence 'You and I are always/ Shining with our love/ you're the brightest a star/… _

"Guess, he's writing a new song. Always…always…this is hard." I thought and thought and the best I could come up with was…

_I've ever seen in the sky above. _

I sent it and he gave me reply.

_Whoa, Mikan; you rock sis! GTG…see you._

I smiled at the message and as I was smiling idiotically at my cell, I bumped in to someone. I dropped my phone and the person fell to the ground. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." I said and looked at the person.

"Why do always keep bumping in to you?" The person said and I gasped.

**Hey, Silver here! I know the story is kind of short but I think it ends better there. I bet you know who it is, send me your answer if you know, ok? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it…please send in suggestions and reviews or corrections. Here is the link for the dresses:**

**Mikan's dress – **.com/art/Mikan-s-Dress-120397722

**Hotaru's dress –**.com/art/Hotaru-s-Dress-120398137

**Sumire's dress –**.com/art/Sumire-s-Dress-120397894

**Please check it out and tell me what you think of it, okay? So until next time this is Silver here signing out.**

**Lots of love.**


	7. Small Worl Part 2

**gingham-penguin - Sorry about that…they're on deviant art; just put deviantart in front of (DOT)com and they may work.**

**Vione – Cliffies were created for a purpose…to make sure people curious which makes them keep this story on alert :). Just keep reading and you'll find out who it is…**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**** –Maybe it's Natsume and maybe it's not…keep reading.**

**HarunaNiwa073**** – Yes, dear they're on deviantart.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**My Opposite Me**

**Chapter 7: Small world – P**_**art 2**_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide_

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

_--**Collide **by **Howie Day**_

**Natsume's POV:**

_The fresh smell of rain and the sound of a waterfall filled the air; I looked around the field filled with beautiful flowers. Suddenly it started to rain; I looked up as raindrops fell on my face. I held out my hand and watched the drops fall on my open palm. "Hey…" a soft voice said. I turned around and it was a girl but I couldn't see her face. She was wearing a yellow sun dress and she was bare feet. She held a yellow umbrella with pink flowers on it._

"_Hi Natsume." she said._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_You're getting wet."_

"_I…"_

"_You can stand under my umbrella…if you want." She said quietly. I did what she said but I still couldn't see her face as she was looking down. Somehow, this girl in front of me was alluring and she smelled like strawberries. _

"_Do I know you?" I asked her._

"_If you want to know me you can." _

"_I want to know you."_

"_Then don't be afraid to try."_

"_Try what?" I asked but she leaned over and caressed my cheek. He hand was soft, "Don't be afraid…to love." She said and kissed me. Her lips were soft and luscious; she dropped her umbrella as I held her in my arms. Then she stopped kissing me,_

"_Love suffers just so the other person can be happy. Love is putting yourself last. It can hurt but forgiveness is important too." She said. "Try to find me." She then disappeared before I could see her face._

I abruptly opened my eyes and sighed; it was just a dream. I sat up in bed and rubbed the back of my neck. I've been having these weird dreams lately but this time I kissed her. Why? Who is the girl? Why can't I see her face? Do I know her? These were the questions I asked myself.

A knock on my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in." I said. A young maid entered, when she saw me sitting on my bed without a shirt she blushed. "Your father says that should be present in the dining room now as you have some guests." She said quietly.

"Ok; thank you." She immediately withdrew and I got out of bed. I took a quick shower and changed. Shoving my cell in to my pocket, I left my room. The hall was deserted and next to my room was Aoi's. I took a quick look in – I wanted to greet her a good morning – but she wasn't there. That was weird. Aoi is always sleeping in whether she goes to bed early or not she's always the one last to wake up. I looked at my watch; now wonder Aoi wasn't in her room, its 12 o clock. I left Aoi's room and made my way to the dining room.

The dining room was filled with sunlight and the walls were white. There a couple of portraits of our family hung on the walls and on one corner of the room there was shelf which had some porcelain plates. They were my mother's collection and she never lets us use it unless it was a special occasion. After she died, dad put away all her stuff except for her porcelain plates. There was one particular pink plate that I recognized. Mom said that that was her favorite considering Aoi and I got it for her.

"Natsume!" a girly squeal filled the air. I shifted my view to the dining table and narrowed my eyes. There was dad who looked extremely happy, a pale faced Aoi, a grey haired man, a green haired girl whom I presumed was Sumire since I had seen her hanging out with Riku and the person I hated the most, Luna.

"Good morning, Natsume. It's finally nice to see you up." The grey haired man said.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" I asked in a gruff voice.

"Natsume, mind your manners please." My dad said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry but I am Mr. Koizumi." He introduced himself. What was he doing here? I took a seat next to Aoi; as soon as I sat she took my hand and gave a seat. Obviously, she was nervous. I squeezed back and gave her a reassuring look though I wasn't feeling reassured myself. We didn't like this meeting but Dad seemed happy. Sumire looked up from staring at her plate and smiled at me. I smiled back which is really unusual for me but after seeing her with Riku and acting quite normally here I guess she deserves a break.

"Natsume, Mr. Koizumi and I have made a deal."

I stared at my father, "What type of deal exactly?" I glared at him.

"He and I have decided to work together for the betterment of our companies." My dad took a sip of his coffee as Mr. Koizumi nodded.

"What's the catch?"

"Well, we will work together on the condition that…" my dad swallowed. My dad didn't seem to look to happy about whatever the condition was.

Luna got up. "On the condition that we get engaged!" Luna exclaimed happily. Aoi choked on her drink, dad gulped and Sumire dropped her fork. They all seemed surprised by the outcome but as for me, I was outraged!

"What the hell --" I started but Luna cut me off. "Aren't you excited Natsume?!" she squealed. "I'm going to be your fiancée." At the very mention of that word, my voice seemed to be stuck in my throat.

"Natsume isn't going to be your fiancé!" Aoi screamed. I stared at her in awe; at least she had the courage to stand up while I sat here like a dummy. I know people think that I'm some kind of cool, hot and cold person who doesn't seem to have any flaws but I have a _lot _of flaws like right now. Whenever I'm nervous or scared my voice gets stuck…always.

"My brother wouldn't marry a witch like you!" Aoi shouted.

"Aoi!" Dad in turn shouted at her. "Shut your mouth and sit down."

"But dad…" Aoi said weakly.

"Sit down!" Aoi sat; I wanted to give her a hug and tell her it would be ok but I couldn't. "Please excuse my daughter's behavior, miss." Dad said to Luna while staring at Aoi.

"It's ok, Mr. Hyuuga. She doesn't know me well." Luna said in a honey coated voice. I stood up and grabbed Aoi's hand. "Natsume, where are you going?" Luna asked. I didn't but kept on moving.

"Natsume, come back here!" I heard my dad shout but I didn't pay any heed. I left the house all the while holding Aoi's hand. "Natsume, you're hurting me." She whined. I stopped and let go of her. "I'm sorry, Aoi." I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. We approached my which was parked in the garage; I took my key from my pocket and opened the door. "Where are we going?" Aoi asked as she got in.

"Far away from here." I closed the door.

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

I stared at the person with huge eyes. "Well, aren't you going to help me up?" he asked. I broke in to a grin, helped him up and gave him a bear hug.

"Hi grandpa." I said quietly.

"My little cherry," he placed his hand on my cheek and gave me a kiss. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I smiled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a business trip, my dear." I shrugged. "So how are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?" I asked him.

"As good as ever; now, tell me about Yuka, how is she?"

"Mom…is…Mom is great." I said. I didn't want to tell him about the money trouble. I felt it was better if Mom told him…if she decides to speak to him. You see, grandpa didn't quite agree with mom's marriage with dad and grandpa said that if my mom ever married dad she would never be welcomed back to the family. Eventually, mom did marry and never went back to the Sakura family. Now, I think grandpa regrets it.

"That's good to hear and where's Kuro?"

"Kuro's gone to camp." I lied. I've never lied to Grandpa and I felt so bad. Damn it!

He scratched his chin. "Well, Mikan I never realized you would wear a skirt." I looked down at my uniform and blushed.

"It's not my choice; it's my uniform."

"You're attending summer school?"

"No; I'm working."

"What?! Yuka is making you work!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"No…well, yeah but I'm working at her café. It's no biggie…"

"Yuka set up a café?" Gosh, grandpa has certainly been left out of a lot of things!

"Yes, grandpa."

"Hm…"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, I've got to go now;" He hugged me again "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure." I said. He let go of me and walked down the street. I sighed as I watched him walk away; I wish grandpa and mom would make up and become…a family again. Whenever I look through the old family albums I always see mom and grandpa happy. If you ask me, mom does miss grandpa no matter how many times she denies it. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_Mikan, where are you?! The café opened half an hour ago! _Mom's voice screamed from the other end.

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

"Natsume, I'm hungry." Aoi whined for the hundredth time this after noon. "We didn't get to eat lunch and we've been driving around this town aimlessly."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want to back home?" I asked.

"I don't know and no."

"Fine, let's just look for a restaurant." Aoi crossed her arms and sat grumpily in the back. Just then my cell rang and I flipped it open. The user ID read Azuma; I smiled as I looked at it and pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

_Good afternoon Natsume._

"Good afternoon sir. How are you? Why did you call? Is there something wrong?"

_I'm doing well; I'm just in town and I thought I'd give you a call. Are you free?_

"Yes, I'm very much free." I replied sarcastically though I didn't mean to.

_Good, would you like to have dinner with me?_

"Sure, would it be ok if I brought Aoi along?"

_Of course! Meet me at this place called Yuka's café in an hour. Is that fine with you?_

"Absolutely; I'll see you then. Goodbye."

_Goodbye._

Then the line went dead. "Who was that?" Aoi asked. "Just Azuma and you're in luck. He asked us to have dinner with him."

"But isn't it a bit early."

"Do you want to eat?"

"Finally you asked." She muttered.

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

"Thank you very much." The lady said as I place her food on the table. I smiled and went back to the counter where red was standing. "Oh, check out the hottie who just came in." she said.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"The guy with raven colored hair; too bad he has a girl." She sighed. I scanned the crowd and found out that the guy was no other than Natsume and Aoi. I gasped and immediately ran behind the counter. I sat down on the ground and leaned on it. "What's wrong?" Red asked leaning over the counter.

"Don't you know who that is?" I pulled her down next to me.

"No but he looks very familiar." She said.

"He's Natsume Hyuuga."

"You mean _the _Natsume Hyuuga; one of the top hottest guys and going on the cover of _Wild and Loose _along with many female magazines."

"The one and only." I knelt on the floor and slowly looked over the top of the counter. He seated at a table near the window looking at the menu and Aoi was with him. "Then why are you hiding from him?"

"Because I know him."

"That's not a reason; did he do something to you."

"No! I just don't want him to see me."

"Sorry sweetie but you have a work to do."

"I know." The I saw my grandpa enter. "What is he doing here?" I muttered to myself. I saw him walk over to Natsume's table and sit down. I thought I would almost faint; what is going on? How do they know each other?

One of the waitresses came over to the counter and gave me and Red a mean look. Red immediately picked up her tray and went to take the order of one of the families. "Mikan, you're needed at Table four."

"Table Four?"

"Yeah; why? Is there a problem?"

"No." I picked up my tray and went over to Table four – the table at which Natsume Hyuuga and my grandfather were seated.

Somebody help me…

* * *

**Hey everyone! How are y'all doing? Thanks for the reviews that everyone one has sent so far; I truly and really grateful. Thanks a lot! Anyway, school has started for me and updates may take long but keep praying for me and you may be surprised! **


	8. Take the Stage

**My Opposite Me**

**(BIG announcement after the story. Please read!!!!)**

**Chapter 7: Take the stage**

_Lead the show and take the stage;_

_But do be careful because you can fall on your face._

**-- X0Silver Wolf0X**

_I picked up my tray and went over to Table four – the table at which Natsume Hyuuga and my grandfather were seated._

_Somebody help me…_

I took very small measured steps as I approached their table – hoping I could figure something to get me out of this mess. I took a cap off from one of the boys sitting nearby, "Hey!" he shouted.

"Don't worry I'll give it back." I winked at him; I put on the cap and picked up three menus from the nearby table and placed them in front of my face. But why was I hiding from them? The answer was simple, I don't know. Maybe it was the thought of seeing grandpa and him together that scares the living soul out of me? No matter how normal this may seem to you, to me it way beyond freaky! The music 'What I've become' by Ashlee Simpson was being played in the background; finally I reached the table. I cleared my throat – still holding the menus in front of my face – and started to speak in a gruff voice, "Good evening, may I take your order?" I let menus drop on the table and looked down immediately praying that the cap was enough to hide my face. "Um…I think we're ready to order now." I heard grandpa say uncertainly.

"Do you think you could be a little more polite?" Natsume said in a scornful voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes sir." I said.

"Can I have a plate of spaghetti?" said Aoi.

"Sure, miss."

"I'll have the same." Natsume said.

"Okie dokie." I said.

"Aren't you going to write it down?" he asked.

"Why should I, you both are ordering the same thing aren't you?" It was my time to be scornful.

"Stop acting like a smartass." He said sarcastically.

"I will only if you stop acting like such a…sarcastic jerk." Aoi stifled a laugh, "Do you know who I am?" He stood up and I sneaked a little look at him. "Of course I do, you're one of those know it all bastards, aren't you?"

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga from _the _Hyuuga family."

"Should that name ring a bell?" I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and still looking down. _God, I must look like an idiot! _

"You do realize that I can have you fired from here?"

"Oh really," I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What if I own this place?" I watched the shock appear in his eyes and felt sweet victory flow through my veins. "Mikan?" Aoi and grandpa gasped in unison.

"Good evening folks, I am Mikan Sakura and I'll be you waitress for today." I looked at Natsume in a victorious smirk.

**Natsume's POV:**

"Good evening folks, I am Mikan Sakura and I'll be you waitress for today." She looked at me in a victorious smirk. I was filled with shock and maybe a little bit of anger. Then she turned around and walked away.

"Could somebody please tell me what just happened?" Aoi said in a small voice.

I sat down and stared at Azuma. "You know her?" I asked him. "Do I know her? She's my grand daughter, Natsume." he said quietly still watching Mikan. She was standing at one of the counters.

Wasn't she the girl I danced with at that Masquerade thing? The girl I had met that day all beaten up? She seemed nice back then and now…she acted just like a…BITCH!

Did she have some kind of double personality or something? Or maybe it was a psychological problem? She came to our table with orders. She placed them on the table and, "Hey pumpkin." Azuma said and got up to hug her. I looked over at Aoi but she was still dumbfounded gaping at Mikan. "I got to go now grandpa." She said.

"Why don't you join us?"

"No thank you. I can't dine with a certain kind of people." She narrowed her eyes at me. "And I've got to take out the garbage." She smiled. As I watched her leave, I got up "Natsume, where are you going?" Aoi asked.

"I'll be back soon." I replied curtly and went out of the café. Now, which way leads to the back of the café?

**Mikan's POV:**

I opened the backdoor and breathed in the fresh air. The café felt a little stuffy; I slapped my forehead "Mikan, you're so stupid!" I threw the bag in to one of the garbage bins. I kicked it and gave a deep sigh. "Stupid girl!"

Why did I argue with him?

_You started it._

Who are you?

_I'm your conscience._

Whatever and no, I didn't start it. He started it by saying I was rude.

_Liar! He didn't say that._

Fine, he indicated it.

_You shouldn't have dropped the menus_.

I was trying to hide.

_But why?_

For a conscience, you sure are dumb!

_Well, I guess that's because I belong to you._

You know, this conversation isn't getting us anywhere.

"Who are you really?" I turned around and came face to face with Natsume. His crimson eyes glared at me, "I'm just Mikan Sakura." I said and brushed past him but he caught my hand and twirled me around.

"Are you a stalker or a fan?"

"What?" I burst out laughing. "Gosh, no; what is your problem?" I shook his grip off my hand.

"Tell me who you are!" He said in such a tone that sent a chill up my spine. I sighed deeply and turned around, "You want the truth?" he nodded.

"I'm just an ordinary girl." I smiled.

"Then tell me, Miss Ordinary-girl, when we first met how come you didn't faint or go weak at the sight of me, just like every girl?"

I shrugged, "You're just not my type honey." I said in a husky voice. Suddenly, he put his hands on my hips and brought me closer that I could feel his breath. I looked in to his eyes which made me feel warm; he closed his eyes and leaned closer…

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

His lips were only a few inches away.

Closer, slowly closer and SLAP!

He staggered back and a red mark on his cheek showed the place where I had just laid my hand on. "What the hell were you doing?!" I screamed and clutched at my eyes.

"What are _you _doing?" h said rubbing his cheek. "Most girls would die just to kiss me."

'As I've said, I'm not like most girls."

"Go out on a date with me." He said.

"What!?"

"Prove that you're not like other girls and go out o a date with me."

"And how exactly is that proof?"

"Well, at the end of the date most girls would be totally loyal to and do whatever I want and if you're not like that then I believe you."

"But I still have some work to do." I protested.

"Forget work." He said. I bit my lip; I took out my cell and sent mom a message saying that I going out. "Fine then but you're buying dinner." I said and walked past him.

"Why did we come here?" Natsume asked me for the fourth time in a row.

"This is my house." I replied casually as I went towards the side of the house. I had changed in to my favorite pair of jeans, a grey shirt and a white jacket.

"And why exactly are we here?" He raised an eyebrow. I opened the shed door and stepped inside the dark yet warm room. "Ah, here's my baby." I walked over to a motorbike and stroked it seat. "We came all the way here for a bike?" Natsume asked.

_So Kuro thought he could hide my baby from me. Ok, so maybe it's not mine but I still paid half for it._

"We're gonna need a ride." AS I wheeled the bike out the shed I grabbed the keys which were hanging on a nail by the door. "There are two helmets on the table; get them." I said as Natsume went in and I took the bike to the front of my house and on the road. I gave the bike a kick start but with no avail; Natsume returned with both the helmets, "We could've taken a cab." I heard him mutter but paid no attention. I swung my leg over the seat and gave the bike another kick start. This time the engine gave a purr of life and I put on my helmet. I lifted the visor of my helmet, "Aren't you coming?" I asked Natsume.

"Being on a bike sitting behind a girl doesn't tempt me the slightest bit." I narrowed my eyes at him, "You scared?" He gave me a death glare, put on his helmet and sat behind me. "You're not gonna regret this." I promised and accelerated forward. I felt Natsume's hold on my abdomen tighten as we turned a corner. "Slow down!" He shouted above the noise of the engine and I laughed.

Finally, I brought the bike to a stop in front of 'A.N Diner'. "Where are we?"

"Read the sign." Natsume and I took of our helmet and hung them on the side of the bike. Music and laughter was heard from inside the diner; I took Natsume hand and led him in. There was a small platform on one side of the room with a karaoke and there were a couple of people singing out of tune while others were eating. The walls were painted yellow with quotes written on them with a blue paint in a stylish handwriting. "Mikan!" a young girl with pink hair ran towards me squealing and gave me a really tight bear hug. "Nonoko, Mikan's hear!" she screamed and a girl with dark blue hair came out of the kitchen.

The pink haired girl was Anna and the dark blue was Nonoko; they were twins but with totally different characters. Anna's the outgoing, loud, factionist type while Nonoko's the shy, quiet, don't-care-what-you-think type of girl. But they were both kind, sweet, understanding and stubborn. That's I loved about them. They were four years older than me and Nonoko got married last year to Yuu Tobita her high school sweetheart. I, obviously, was there for her wedding as the bride's maid.

Yes, I had to wear a dress and though I refused it in my mind I still wore it; it's not my wedding now is it?

"Anna...air…need…air" I wheezed; Anna laughed and let go. Nonoko walked towards smiling and I noticed that her stomach was big, "Hey Mikan." She said and gave me a hug.

"Whoa, Nonoko; you've put on weight!" I gasped. Nonoko and Anna looked at each other and Anna screeched with laughter while Nonoko blushed. "What?! Did I say something wrong?"

"Nonoko's pregnant!" I gasped, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We've been so busy lately…"

"Where's Yuu?"

"He's gone out to get the groceries."

"Congratulations, Nonoko!"

"Who's the hunk, Mikan?" Anna whispered quietly.

"Yeah, I never thought you were the type to drag guys in here." Nonoko whispered. I looked behind me and saw Natsume standing near the door talking to an old lady with a flower hat and had an umbrella in one hand. He occasionally gave a nod while the old lady chatted on. "That's just Natsume Hyuuga."

"You mean, _the _Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Why does everyone keep going _'the _Natsume'? What's so special about him?"

"He's the only guy in history to be number one on Japan's top fifty devilishly handsome bachelors!" Anna had hearts in her eyes.

"Ten times in a row." Nonoko nodded.

"Him," I jerked a thumb in Natsume's direction. "I don't think this guy would ever get to be on my top three most handsome guys."

"Who cares about you?" Anna pushed me aside and ran towards Natsume.

"Crush out of control." Nonoko and I muttered together.

We watched as Anna pushed the old lady too and gave a shriek. "You're Natsume Hyuuga." She said as we made our way towards them. I placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder, "Guys, this is Natsume; Natsume this is Nonoko and my starry eyed friend here is Anna."

"Nice to meet you." Nonoko held out her hand as Natsume shook it. "Anna, please wipe that drool off your face." But Anna was not paying attention since it was already taken by Natsume Nonoko sighed and wiped Anna's drool with her handkerchief. "Please excuse my sister; her brain has been damaged ever since she realized that you're Mikan's."

"What?!" Anna and I shouted in unison while Natsume wore an expression of amusement. "Mikan, doesn't usually bring guys here whether they're on a date or not and since you're the first I assumed that…maybe there's some kind of chemistry going on." I was probably turning a bright red tomato at that time and before I could open my mouth to say something, Natsume placed an arm on my waist and pulled me to his side smiling, "Well, she is a peach."

"You think Mikan's sweet?" Anna asked; she was finally out of the trance.

"No, I think she has a heart of stone." Anna and Nonoko started to laugh, "Wow, that's sounds so original." I said sarcastically and jabbed him in his ribs. I walked away as Natsume bended over clutching his side.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You eat a lot." Natsume said as I ordered for my second burger. I picked up a French fry and dipped it my ketchup; "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, maybe because that's your third serving of fries and you've just ordered a second burger."

"Well, excuse me; unlike other girls I like to eat and what about you? You're just having leaves for dinner." I pointed a fry at his food.

"It's called a salad, stupid girl. Besides, it's healthy--"

"And makes you look anorexic." I muttered. "Here try this," I handed him half of my fries; he took one look of disgust at it and pushed my hand. "How can you eat such greasy things?"

"And I thought that boys loved this stuff. You're not like a boy at all."

"Well, you're not like a girl."

I shrugged, "Glad you noticed." I finished my food and wiped my hand on a napkin. I got up and pulled Natsume up, "Where are we going?"

"Karaoke time!" I pulled him up on the stage; I took out a coin from my pocket and inserted it in the coin slot and pressed a button. I picked up the two microphones and handed one to Natsume. "No, I don't sing."

"Oh come on, don't be such a pussy!" I brought the mike closer and spoke in to it. "Hey everyone, my name is Mikan and this is Natsume; I want everybody to get on the floor and start dancing! Don't be scared of what people think of you; just let loose!" The music started as I swayed to the beat. The words appeared on screen and I started to sing,

_She's in to superstition_

_Black cats and voodoo dolls_

_I feel a premonition_

_That girl's gonna make me fall_

Natsume turned around and started to leave but I pulled him and made him sing the next lines. I held his hand twirled around, smiling.

_She's in to new sensations_

_New kicks and the candle lights_

_She's got a new addiction _

_For every day and night._

Anna who was dancing at the back while Nonoko stood next to Yuu who had just come in.

_She'll make you take your clothes off_

_And go dancing in the rain_

_She'll make you live a crazy life_

_But she'll take away your pain_

For a guy with a big ego he sure had a great voice. Then Natsume and I sand in unison, _Like a bullet to your brain! Come on!_

_Off side, inside, out_

_She's living' la Vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Living' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_

_And her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Living' la Vida loca_

_She's living' la Vida loca!_

I removed my jacket and threw it Anna and then I removed my rubber band and shook my hair free. The song was making me wild but Natsume didn't seem to feel the same. I took his hands and tried to make him move.

_Woke up in New York City_

_In a funky chic old' town_

_She took my heart and she took my money_

_She must've slipped me a sleeping pill_

_She never drinks pure water _

_And makes you order fresh champagne_

_Once you've had a taste of her _

_You'll never be the same_

_Yeah she'll make you go insane!_

Then we sang the chorus together; I jumped down off the platform and joined the crowd in their dance while Natsume took the next. I probably looked like a drunk but nobody cared since we were all having fun looking like idiots. I bet even Natsume had fun even though he didn't look like it.

_She'll make you take your clothes off_

_And go dancing in the rain_

_She'll make you live a crazy life_

_But she'll take away your pain_

_Like a bullet to your brain! Come on!_

_Off side, inside, out_

_She's living' la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Living' la Vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_

_And her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Living' la Vida loca_

_She's living' la Vida loca!_

"Whoop!" I shouted and pumped my fist in the air. "I rock!" I took a step forward; my leg got caught in some wires and fell flat on my face.

Natsume leaned over me as everything slowly became a blur, "Just in case I forget, I really had fun." Then everything went black.

Jerk.

**Hello my dear reader; I'm terribly sorry for the very late update. I thank all those who have prayed that I won't have much to do but to tell the truth I have a lot. Anyway, I have to things to tell**

**How many of you know Simply Us? Well, it's an account owned by Vione and I and as Vione has backed out from it, I need someone who can co-write the story with me. If you think you're good enough please send me something about yourself and a link to the story of yours which I should read so I can decide whether you're the right person or not.**

**Please give me suggestions for the next chapter; should Mikan go back to the camp as a girl or a guy?**

**I need some new songs, please!**


End file.
